A Knight, A Queen and A Forbidden Love
by gracielovesyou
Summary: 'This was wrong. I am Queen Guinevere Brittany Pierce, wife of King Arthur Pendragon, she is his closest friend, a knight. Santana Lancelot. I shouldn't feel this way.' Brittany is Queen Guinevere of Camelot, married to King Artie, but when his chief knight Sir Santana Lancelot arrives, Britt finds it hard to hold back her true emotions, much to the kingdoms despair. Review? T/M AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

The drums. The cheers. A rough hand. Blackness. The creak of the cell door. Cruel laughter. Sobs. Still I held my head high.

'Come on. _Your highness._' The guards voice was dripping with bitterness as he led me outside. I was yanked up some stairs onto an awaiting platform. The hood was torn from my head as I was tied to the wooden stake.

(The drums.)

I looked out over the crowd that stood before me, cheering and throwing things at me. People were shouting profanities and I felt close to tears, my gown was stained with rotten fruit and my blonde hair had fallen from its chignon, but still I held my head high.

(The drums.)

I looked at the sky. For the last time, I realised and once again held back my tears. I needed to be strong. I will be strong. The sky was dark, even though it was early afternoon, dark rainclouds hovered and a storm threatened to come.

(The drums.)

_What a day to die._

Silence.

I looked ahead at my husband, sitting on his throne, an undersized crown perched atop his head. He stared into my eyes scowling. Then a voice.

'Attention all.'

I snapped my head to the side to see a tall man looking upon a parchment held at arms length before him, next to him was the guard who brought me out here and another man, who was pulling a dark hood over his head and attempting to light a large torch. My executioner.

'The woman you see before you is Queen Guinevere Pendragon of Camelot.'

_My name is Brittany Pierce. I hate that name._

'She has been charged with high treason against our King. King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot.'

_Falling in love is not treason._

'Do you deny these charges?' He asked me. Everyone looks so mad.

'Aye. I do not believe that falling in love is a crime. What I did does not constitute murder, but I do not regret it for one moment.' I replied bitterly turning again to Artie, still sitting there scowling at me.

'For this crime you have been sentenced to death, by burning at the stake.'

_It's not a crime._

The drums.

_We are in love._

The drums.

_I gladly welcome death. Life is not worth living if they are not beside me._

The executioner stepped forward having succesfully lighted the torch. I felt something wet upon my cheek, but it was not a tear. It had started raining. Only lightly but I knew it would make my death more excruciatingly painful.

You see when one burns at the stake, they hope for little moisture in the air, so that they can actually burn to death. The heat becomes bearable as you slowly burn, but it is the smoke that hurts the most. When the lit wood is damp it oxygenises the flames causing more smoke. This chokes you and makes the death even more painful than just burning.

And now it was raining, sure enough the flames rose, and so did the smoke. It filled my lungs and I felt as though the fire wasn't beneath me but inside, it hurts terribly and I could not stop coughing and spluttering as the flames grew.

Then I heard it. Over the drums. Over the crackle of flames. Over the cheers. Over my incessant coughing. I heard it. No. I heard _Her._

'BRITTANY!' Her voice called.

I fought the waves of dizziness that washed over me, I needed to see her. She came back for me, I was so happy. I could hear her drawing closer, saying my name. I could hear the sounds of battle, as metal clashed with metal. I heard screams as people ran for cover. But most of all I could hear her.

It was growing dark, and I couldn't fight it anymore.

I saw a flash of dark curls and I heard her say my name as everything went black.

(The drums.)

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

**A/N Hello, so this was an idea I had for a fic, it's my first historical fic so I chose my favourite era, Athurian. It's only short but it is just a prologue, besides you combine my favourite show couple and my favourite period in history and I'm laughing! :D This is based on the non-welsh romance between Lancelot and Guinevere as I love that story, there are different ones but I think that this is the simplest and most fun to write. Also I would like to give someone the chance to name this fic as I myself haven't had any decent ideas for the name, it would be greatly appreciated? Much love and please review so I know whether or not to continue with this story.**

**Gx**


	2. Beginnings

Beginnings

She was now 15 years old.

She sat in her bedchamber a short while after she had awoken. The sunlight streamed in through her window, the panes causing dark patterns to cover her walls. Her nanny, Elizabeth, (She's cared for her since she was a child, even though she has no need for her she has always liked having her there), sat next to her on a chair sewing a rip in her dress, while the cooks daughter, Mercedes, sat with her playing with her dollies. It was a game for children, but in a way she loved the innocence it brought her, and Mercy happily played with her to get out of her chores.

'Guinevere.' A deep voice called from outside, she knew immediately it was her father, he was the only one who used her first name, most called her Gwen,although she much preferred to go by her second name, Brittany. Her father, King William Leodegrance, was one of the most powerful Kings in the country, he along with his wife, Terranda, ruled.

'Yes father' She replied standing as Elizabeth opened the door. He walked in, he was a tall man and he always wore fine robes, he carried his sword on his belt constantly always wary of danger, which wasn't needed in these times. For once the Kingdoms were at peace.

'We have an important guest tonight, a fellow King. You will wear your prettiest dress, and be on your best behaviour'

'Yes father.' She curtsied as he pulled Elizabeth aside to discuss tonight.

'Who do you think is the King, Brittany?' Mercy asked her as she returned to their game.

'I do not know. Perhaps it will be another Kingdom takeover. You know how much my father likes that.' She nodded as they continued their childish game. Mercy helped her do her hair for the dinner tat evening, her blonde hair was long and flowed down to just above her elbows, they sat around for a few hours plaiting and braiding it into different styles before settling on her favourite chignon.

That evening when she went down for the dinner she was presented formally as 'Princess Guinevere Brittany Pierce Leodegrance of Carmelide.' Which she hated, but she she had to suffer through, it was her full title after all. As she entered the dining hall she saw her mother and father and three people she did not recognise. They bowed and curtsied respectively as they were introduced as King Uther Pendragon, his wife and their son, Prince Arthur Pedragon of Camelot. Arthur was a short boy, he had light brown hair cut short and he seemed to squint occasionally, as though he had trouble seeing. The dinner was quiet, Uther and William discussed king related stuff. It turns out that Uther has entrusted William with The Round Table upon his death and both were eager to get their children to get along. They both encouraged Brittany and Arthur to speak, but neither wanted to.

After the dinner Brittany excused herself to her bedchamber in the hope of avoiding the drinking that was sure to follow. A short while later, while she was preparing for bed with the help of Elizabeth, her mother came in.

'Elizabeth, would you mind waiting outside? I wish to speak to my daughter alone.' She left and her mother took over aiding Brittany into her bed clothes. 'So, Gwen, what did you think of Arthur?'

'He was nice, I guess...'

'Just nice? He is a handsome young boy also, do you not agree?' She asked sitting down on her daughters bed taking her hair down.

'Yes Mother. Quite handsome.' She agreed, although she herself did not actually agree.

'I am glad that you think so, after all you are going to be betrothed to him.'

Brittany jumped away from her mother, she felt sick and dizzy. 'W-what?'

'Guinny, please, do not look so scared, you knew this would happen.' Her mother stood and followed her daughter as she paced around the room.

'I-I can't marry him! I do not care for him mother' She panicked. Marriage was about love, about a connection and deep emotion, not some business deal for your father in order for him to expand his kingdom.

'You fret too much, I was married to your father for the same reason, and over the years I have grown to care for him, and you will too soon.'

'You always told me it was about love, I do not want to grow to care for someone, I want to be with someone I love.'

'Guinevere, please. You cannot stop this, I suggest you get some rest, tomorrow you will be fitted for your wedding gown.' She turned and left. As soon as her mother was gone from the room Brittany threw herself on her bed crying. Elizabeth came in soon after and tried to console the poor girl, but to no avail.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

It was a hot day, and the sun was beating down upon the medieval market place. Men and women were shouting, calling out their wares as small children ran about in the mud. Donkeys pulled carts filled with boxes containing different foods or spices. The Prince was out for an afternoon stroll, he loved going to the market place and walking among the peasants. He was surrounded by guards but they kept their distance, enabling the young man to move freely about the place. All of a sudden he heard a comotion to the side, a man was wrestling with a small girl and everyone was shouting at them cheering the man on in his fight with her. He was an ugly man, large, disfigured face covered in scars. He held the young girls wrist roughly. She was a peasant, and held an apple in her hand. She had raven black hair and dark tanned skin, she was rather beautiful, Arthur thought. He was the stall keeper and she had obviously stolen the apple which she held.

He threw a punch which she ducked, delivering a sharp kick to his groin and quickly returning a punch to his face, he groaned in pain and fell to the floor, one hand on his groin, he still held the girls wrist and pulled her to the floor with him. He started cursing at her as she tried to pry her wrist from his vice like grip. 'Release the girl' Arthur called as he walked over to the man, the crowd surrounding them split, if only due to the guards shoving them roughly away.

'Make me. You cannot stop me punishing this harlot.' the man spat back as he rose to his feet using the girl to hold his weight as he stood, she was still trying to break free but couldn't.

'I am Prince Arthur Pendragon. I demand you unhand her.' He shouted at the man, whose eyes grew wide as he saw the royal family crest on the young princes cape. He immediately released the girl and the crowd dispersed quickly. 'You.' He pointed to the girl. 'Come here.' She shuffled over rubbing her wrist where the man had held it. The man was still staring. 'Well? Carry on.' He ushered the girl away.

'Thank you.' She mumbled when they stopped walking.

'What for?'

'For saving me, I was sure I was dead.'

'No need to thank me, I am sure you would have been able to handle yourself. I just do not like seeing young women being mistreated by trolls. I am Arthur Pendragon, you can call me Artie' The prince said as he offered his hand to the young peasant. She looked at it surprised before carefully taking it in her own.

'Santana, Santana Lancelot.' She shook his hand tentatively.

'Where is your family? A young girl like you shouldn't be out alone.'

'I-I am alone. My family are d-dead.' She yanked her hand away from his grasp and looked down fighting back tears, she was strong, she didn't need a family.

'I'm sorry to hear that, you show promise in your fighting. Would you consider coming back to the castle? You can train with me... Since you have no family, perhaps you can live up there, you'd never have to steal to eat again.' He offered.

She looked into his eyes, searching for any sign of deceit. It wasn't everyday that the Prince offered you a brand new start at his castle, to live and train as one of his own. When she saw none she nodded a smile gracing her soft features, and so it was done.

As they approached the castle, Santana was in shock. It was massive, the main tower was so tall it almost reached the clouds, she was amazed and immensly grateful, she could not believe it, not only had she met the Prince but he had brought her back to the castle and her father agreed that she could train with him, as his squire.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

**A/N Ok. So I hope this was an okay second chapter? Please review and yeah. Much love, here is my tumblr for anyone that wants it .com. Don't worry there will be Brittana meeting soon. Or will there? hmmm...**

**Gx**


	3. New Chances

New Chances

He swung his sword towards my head, ducking low I rolled to his right side, the weight of the sword and the force of his swing had thrown him to his left and left his back wide open to attack. I quickly jabbed him and he leaped forward in pain. I started laughing as Artie once again turned to face me, his wooden training sword discarded to the floor and his brow crinkled in annoyance.

'I win again Sire.' I said as he rubbed his back.

'By God Lance that hurt. How do you do that?'

'It is rather simple, you need to work on your technique, you leave yourself wide open to attacks'

He was wincing at the pain and he jumped out of the training ring and strolled across the yard to where another squire named Rory was waiting, handing him a goblet of water. I followed and was handed one also, although I myself was meant to be a squire I ended up just being Arties sparring partner. Rory was a young irish boy who wanted to be a knight, he respected me as though I too was a knight, like Arthur.

'Good practice today sires. You both fought valiantly' He said.

'Rory, how many times, you do not have to refer to me as Sire, I am not above you, I am a squire also.' I told him smiling, it always pleased me. It felt so different from my life a year ago when Artie had saved me, I was respected here, mainly because I could easily defeat any knight in battle. Whether it was a sword fight or a fist fight, I was pretty much always triumphant.

'Not for much longer from what I hear' He replied. I stopped drinking and raised an eyebrow at him. Artie had returned to the training ring and was currently sparring with a dummy. Grunting and shouting as he executed his moves poorly, once again leaving himself wide open for attack.

'What do you mean?' I placed my goblet onto the bench and looked at the young boy before me.

'Well since the Prince here is due to marry his Princess Guinevere next month, the King needs someone to lead the expedition to Lunatog, to seize the kingdom. From what I have heard being said in the servants quarters, he was going to ask you.' I was stunned. Ask me? To lead an expedition? I said as much to Rory who shrugged. 'Aye, but I have said too much, it is up to the King to ask you. I am sorry for telling you' He ducked his head in shame as I smiled happily, I was shocked. I am not even a knight, only knights lead expeditions, not only that but I am a woman. I shook my head in disbelief.

'It is not important Rory, I thank you for informing me, although it is a shock. He probably won't ask me but if he does, I shall be sure to act surprised.' I leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and giggled again as I saw a blush creep across his face as he quickly busied himself with our equipment. 'Arthur, want some help?' I called as I jogged back over to the training ring. He nodded and I spent the next hour trying to show him how to fight without a blind spot, without much luck. Before long Rory came over to us and told us that we were needed in the throne room. Immediately. Taking off our armour and changing back into our robes we hurried inside.

We entered the throne room, where Uther stood discussing something in hushed tones with a young knight, he was tall and had tanned skin. He also seemed to have a dead squirrel on his head. Artie cleared his throat and both Uther and his guest turned to us. 'Ah. Arthur, Santana. Please meet Sir Mordred Puckerman, he is son to King Lot, he and his brother Agrafinn have come to us, asking us for aide against another Kingdom.' We shook his hand.

'Call me Puck' He said, smirking and winking at me, eyes never leaving my chest.

'Eyes are up here Puckerman.' I growled.

'Santana Lancelot and my son Arthur Pendragon.' Uther said smiling at me, he knew that I had a short temper and always found it amusing whenever I tore into boys who became greedy when they saw a female. The three of us knew that Puck had no chance as I was a known womaniser within the town. It's not that I deliberately go through women, it's just that I do not feel anything romantic towards them, so I find that they are good for relieving tension.

'Nice to meet you Puck. Father, what was the emergency? Santana and I were in the middle of training.' Artie asked.

'Well, I was training, Arthur was getting killed.' I chuckled as Artie shot me a glare.

'Hehe well, Arthur, Santana. As I said, Mordred and his brother came looking for our aide. Their Kingdom is having trouble with another, by the name of Lunatog. Arthur, as you know I would usually ask you to lead a small group of our finest knights to see King Lot and then onto Lunatog, to stop them, but due to your impending wedding, I decided to ask someone else.' He turned to me. 'Santana. Would you care to lead this expediton?'

_Dear God. It actually happened._ 'But Sire, I am not a Knight...'

'She is a woman!' Puck declared. 'Women do not fight. Let alone lead good men to their deaths.' He scowled looking down his large nose at me.

I glared at him. 'Perdón Squirrel Boy. Yo puedo patear el culo excesivamente blindado de aquí a España. ¿Quieres que me tratar? No me gusta!' I ranted at him. Artie chuckled and pulled me away while Puck stared back seeming almost terrified.

'I understand your confusion Mordred, but in fact Santana here is one of the most brave and skilled fighters in the entire Kingdom, it would be an insult to even think of not asking her to lead, and yes she may be a woman, and not yet a knight, but I am sure that given the chance she could succeed in aiding you with what you require. It is her, or no-one.'

'I do not believe my father would approve your highness, that is all...' He said looking at me warily as though I was a wild bear that was watching him, waiting to attack.

'I am sure your father would agree with me once he sees her in battle, now, the decision is up to her. Santana?' They all turned to face me, Artie and Uther looking expectant and hopeful, while Puck looked wary. Not wanting to disappoint my King I nodded and smiled.

'When do we leave?' I asked smirking at Puck who groaned.

'Excellent, you can leave at dawn, go get some rest, I shall inform the others immediately.' Uther said as he whacked me on the back, to him, it was as though I was just another son, and he was just as proud of me as he was of Artie who also grinned and congratulated me. I bowed and left the room waving smugly at Puck as he scowled at me, this was going to be fun.

I retreated to my bed chambers where I procceeded to bathe, soaking in the metal tub I thought about the road ahead of me, I had gone from a measly peasant, to leading a band of brave and noble knights into battle for my King, and I was immensly proud. After my bath I ate the food left out for me. It was some kind of stew and some stale bread along with some mead to help wash it down. Quite a nice meal considering the slop that was usually served in the castle. We could use a new cook. One that actually knew what humans ate, and not wild boars. After I had eaten I called for Quinn, who was effectively my maid, to help me into my night clothes. Quinn was a fun girl, she often helped me with my... er, tension as she was very pretty. She would help me prepare for the day, bringing me breakfast, laying out my robes for me and helping into my armour for training. Then at night she would draw my bath, tend to any wounds I had sustained and help me again prepare for bed.

'Is it true?' She asked after I was dressed and climbing into bed.

'Is what true?' I replied, knowing full well what she meant.

'Is it true that you are to lead those men to Lunatog? To fight and seize the Kingdom?'

'Aye. I am to leave at dawn. I hope that isn't too early to call upon your services?'

'No it would be fine. Why did you not tell me? I have heard these whispers for days, ever since that handsome Prince came.'

'You think he is handsome? What about that dead creature perched upon his head?'

She crinkled her brow in confusion. 'Not him, Miss. His Brother Agrafinn?'

'Oh, I have not met him yet.'

'You still have not answered my question.'

'Mind your tone Quinn. I did not tell you as I myself only found out a few hours ago, just before my bath, and I knew you were going to ask me, considering you are the biggest gossip this castle has seen since Mrs. Avril passed.'

She scowled at me. 'You stay safe though Miss. Without you I do not know what I would do.'

I smirked at her. 'Is that your way of saying that you shall miss me?'

She kissed me softly. Her eyes shut tight as she gently cupped my face. 'Aye' She said once she pulled away. 'So you better return to me, or I will come for you.'

'Is that a threat or a promise?' I winked, she smacked my arm playfully.

'Not like that. Although, since you may be gone for a few months...' She trailed off biting her lip and looking at me through dark lashes.

'Lock the door then.' I giggled as she ran to the heavy wooden door bolting it shut before hurrying back to me and my bed.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

-Brittany-

It was late when we arrived at the castle, the soft glow of torches visible as we crested over the moutainside towards Camelot. It was a majestic Kingdom, one of the largest and proudest in all the land, rivalled only by my own Kingdom, Carmelide and that of King Lot, Lothian. Between us we owned most of the smaller Kingdoms within.

When my carriage stopped outside the palace, Elizabeth opened the door and helped me out onto the gravel. We were met by 4 guards who escorted me into the throne room. I was sad, I had managed to convince my mother that we should wait a year before marrying me to Arthur, so that I could grow up a little more. After all I was to bear him an heir and I at least wanted to be a little more grown up. My parents considered 16 to be old enough and so now I was to be moved to Camelot and in a few weeks I was to become Guinevere Brittany Pendragon. When we reached the throne room I was greeted by King Uther and Prince Arthur. He was older than me by a few years at 19 and once Uther had passed on Arthur would be King, making me his Queen. To say that I was nervous would be an understatment.

We dined together, Uther and Arthur discussing an expedition that would take place tomorrow, while I sat there pushing my food around. They both called me Guinevere. Urg. I wished that Mercy was here, so that I could have a friend my own age to talk to and help me get through this terrible marriage. It wasn't that I did not like Arthur, who has insisted upon my calling him Artie, it is simply that I believe in love. I believe that marriage is a symbol of your love for someone. That it was what showed you truly cared.

After dinner a maid named Rachel showed me to my room, Elizabeth was in the same room as me but cordoned off by another door at the side. Rachel explained that she was at out beck and call at any hour of the day and that I simply needed to ring a bell on the wall to call her to my room. She started babbling about something but I zoned out, she was really lively and gave me a headace, eventually she left and I sat on my bed head in hands sobbing in despair. Elizabeth came and sat with me, holding me close and comforting me as I cried myself into a deep slumber. I was in Camelot now, and like it or not, I was to be married.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

-Santana-

I woke up alone this morning. Quinn had left early this morning, knowing that I like to be alone, there are no romantic feelings between us, it is simply easier for me to have fun with her rather than go to a tavern or a whorehouse for women. I ate the meager breakfast of an apple and some dry grain and Quinn returned to help me prepare for the trip. After suiting up I went to the stables to get my horse, Sue. She was white and rather tempermental, but a rather good horse overrall, she wa fast and did not spook easy. I then went to the castle gates where the rest of the knights were heading to. Puck and a gangly boy were there already talking to another knight. I headed to the front of the crowd drawing everones attention. A few men sniggered when they saw me but most looked nervous.

'Good morn, I am Lancelot. I will be leading you all on this trip. I know that some of you do not think I am worthy of this, or that I will get us all killed. I know some do not respect me as a person, let alone a comrade. But you can all can it. I am in charge and I will lead us to victory. If any of you have a problem then be a coward and return home.' I waited to see if anyone moved but they remained silent and still. 'Good, the trek to Lothian will take 3 days then a further 2 to reach Lunatog, at least, weather permitting, I will not stand insolence or whining, anyone does then I will send them back to Camelot so fast their ears will bleed. Understood?' A few men nodded and Puck scoffed. 'Mordred, Agrafinn, care to guide us?' They nodded and we all rode to Lothian, dreading the next few weeks.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

**A/N I know I said Brittana would meet but I changed my mind. Hehe, Agrafinn is based on Agravain, and is Finn. Incase you didn't guess. I merely changed his name so you knew whose face to grant him. :) Hope this was good enough, it is kinda short. Also I noticed my tumblr did not come up last chapter, it's awkwardteenagenerves ect ect. Please review and thanks to all who have faved/followed and reviewed already, much love to you. So yeah TTFN.**

**Gx**


	4. New Unions

New Unions

-Artie-

I looked at myself in the looking glass before me. It was slightly blurry, so I lent forward and squinted. I looked handsome, like a true Prince. My robes were a dark green and my crown sat atop my head, gleaming in the morning light. Today was my wedding, I was to be betrothed to Princess Guinevere of Carmelide, and I was rather excited. She was beautiful, and she was to be mine. My manservant Kurt continued to dress me, strapping my belt on, with my sword and my smelling pouch, which contained orange rinds. I inhaled the smell deeply and smiled. Today was a good day. I shooed Kurt away and walked downstairs to greet my father.

'Ah, Arthur. The ceremoy begins in 20 minutes, go to the throne room, is Rory ready to be your best man?'

'Aye, but tis a shame that Santana has not yet returned from the expediton. Is there any news from Lunatog?'

'I would not worry son, Lancelot is a brave fighter and very cunning, I'm sure she will return in the next few days, I heard that the seige was successful and that they are on their way. So put it out of mind and enjoy your wedding.'

'Aye father, I shall.' I bowed my head and headed to the throne room which was already filled with nobles from both Kingdoms. I stood at the front of the room with the priest and Rory talking softly to them. The truth was I was worried about Santana, it was her first expedition and I truly worried that something bad would happen, I knew what men were like on the roads, and although I have no doubt she could deal with any problems I was still nervous, the fact that they were successful was a relief, but how many were lost?

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

-Brittany-

I had finally stopped crying and I looked at my reflection in the looking glass, I looked beautiful, but I was unhappy. This was not how it was meant to be. I was meant to fall in love and then grow old with that person, the both of us to be happy for the rest of our lives, with a family. I fought back tears again.

'Miss Leodegrance?' I heard a shrill voice ask. I turned to face it. It was Rachel.

'Yes?' I asked taking a deep breath so that I did not cry again.

'Are you ready? Everyone is waiting, your father is just outside and is just as nervous as you are, he is pacing.'

I gulped then taking one final deep breath I nodded following Rachel. I hugged my father who smiled proudly at me, looking at the large wooden doors in front of me I felt really faint, I did not want to go inside, I would have to leave my old life behind. To become a wife and a Queen. Excuse my french, but fuck. I heard the trumpets play a fanfare, as my father linked my arm with his. Then the doors opened.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

-Santana-

We arrived at Camelot in the early evening, the sun was just setting over the mountain side and soft music was drifting from inside the castle walls. Puck and Agrafinn had come back with us along with a young knight named Blaine and Pucks youngest brother Gawain, who preferred to be called Sam. We had three casualties and only one fatality, a knight named Azimio. The three casualties were the only others that rode with us, David Karofsky, who has lost 3 fingers in his right hand, Joe Hart, who was stabbed in the shoulder and Ricorn Nelson, (Also known as The Stick for his gangly-ness and jousting skills) who had fallen ill to infection to a small leg wound. We were only a small band of fighters but we were the best in the Kingdom and hopefully our victory would please Uther.

'Puck, what day is it?' I asked as we drew closer.

'It be Saturday Miss, 3 weeks after we first set out. Why?' After fighting alongside me Mordred Puckerman had grown to respect me when I had saved his life on a few occasions, much to his brothers' amusement, they had teased him about it many times at first, until we were ambushed just outside Mathertai, in the forest and I had to save their lives too.

'Today is the wedding between the Prince and his bride, what say we join the festivities?'

There was a chorus of cheers, including the ones from the wounded. I chuckled and we all made our way inside, as we walked through the city a group of peasants followed us, cheering. Young children ran alongside our horses miming sword fights, young maidens offered flowers and tokens of fabric to the knights they deemed the most handsome, it was funny how I recieved the most. We took the wounded to the infirmary where the palace physician, an older woman by the name of Beiste, took them to beds and started to heal them. We then made our way to the dining hall, where upon our entrance there was a fanfare and the whole room went silent and stared at the dishevelled, dirty, Knights in the doorway.

'Lancelot!' Artie called as he made his way through the crowd. He pulled me into a tight hug and then smiled goofily at me. 'You have returned! I heard of your victory, are you well after your travels?'

'Aye Sire, I hear you are married today, that be a tougher challenge than a few Lunatogians.' The room erupted into laughter as people made their way to greet and congratulate us. I walked over to Uther.

'Santana,' he said pulling me into a hug. 'How did you fare? What of the injured?'

'We lost only one your highness, Sir Azimio, I sent a messenger into the town to inform his family, we brought his body back so he can have a proper burial.' I bowed gravely. 'Apart from that, Sirs Karofsky, Hart and The Stick were injured but not fatally, they will recover. They are with Beiste.'

'Aye. Well done Lance, you have fought valiantly. Tomorrow a celebration in your honour, but for now, please enjoy. My Arthur is finally betrothed, I suggest you meet his wife, she is very beautiful.'

I nodded and smiled. 'Thank you Sire, I will find Arthur now.' I bowed and left, only to be met by another bone crushing hug from Artie.

'Lance, I wish for you to meet my wife, Guinevere. Gwen?' He called to a tall blonde behind him, she turned and I swear I stopped breathing. She was stunning. Her hair was up but still I could tell it was very long when it was down. Her eyes were bluer than the sea, and I felt that if I looked into them I would drown, she was tall and skinny and she made my heart skip several beats. She walked over and Artie put his arms around her. 'Gwen, please meet my best friend, Santana Lancelot. Santana, this is my wife, Princess Guinevere Brittany Pendragon of Camelot.'

I bowed and took her hand pressing a soft kiss to it. I saw a blush creep up her cheeks as she smiled. _That smile._ I would give anything to make her smile again. 'M'lady. It is a pleasure to meet you at last, it is nice to meet the woman that will tame Artie and finally make an honest man of him.' Her smile grew as she curtsied and I could not help but return the smile.

'Charmed, I have heard so much about you already, Artie cannot seem to refrain from talking about the bravest fighter in all the land and one of the most good looking if they are anything to go by.' I saw her glance at the tokens tied around my bicep and raise an eybrow. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I too blushed, I was thankful for the dim lighting and my darker complexion so that they could not see.

'Tokens of gratitude from maidens m'lady, and I am sure Arthur is exagerrating about me, I am not even a Knight, merely a squire, but I thank you for your kind words. If you will both excuse me, I am weary from our travels, I shall retire to my chambers, M'lady, a pleasure, Artie, will I see you in the ring tomorrow?'

'Aye. Goodnight Santana. I will see you tomorrow.' He said bowing and turning away.

'Goodnight, Lancelot.' Guinevere said curtsying.

'Please call me Santana.'

'Okay, then please call me Brittany. I do not like Guinevere, far too formal.' She whispered and giggled infectiously. Artie was already talking to another nobleman and did not notice. 'Goodnight, Santana.'

'Goodnight Brittany.' I bowed and after saying my goodbyes to Puck, Agrafinn and Sam, who were all talking to ladies around the hall. While Blaine was talking to Arties manservant Kurt. I left.

I reached my bedchambers to be met by Quinn. 'You're safe!' She declared and ran into my arms. It made me uncomfortable.

'Aye, I am safe please do not leap upon me.' I pushed her away. 'Can you draw me a bath please, I am feeling worn out from my travels but wish to rid myself of this dirt before I rest.' She nodded and frowned obviously annoyed at my reaction. I did not care as I could not get a certain blonde from my head and it was not the one drawing my bath. I was confused, never before has a woman made me feel this way.

'Will you be wanting some company tonight?' Quinn asked ripping me from my thoughts of my best friends wife.

'No, thank you. I wish to be alone this evening. Perhaps tomorrow.' I got into my bath. 'Tomorrow morn I wish to be up early to train, can you have my robes and armour prepared?'

She nodded and left the room with my dirty garments, as I again thought about Brittany. She truly was the most beautiful maiden I had ever seen, her hair shone brighter than the sun and her eyes were bluer than the sky. I decided that azul was my new favourite colour. After my bath, I went to bed and dreamt of the most beautiful woman in all the land. Princess Guinevere Brittany Pendragon of Camelot.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

**A/N Uh oh. Santana is falling for someone off limits. tut tut. But does Brittany feel the same way? hmm. Please review. Much love.**

**Gx**


	5. Stolen Glances

**A/N So I wasn't gonna do an authors note at the beginning of these chapters, but I felt one was needed in case anyone else wondered about the Quinntana relationship. I will be revealing more about Quinn in this chapter let's just say her true persona has not yet been revealed. Santana just sees her as a maid and someone to have a bit of fun with when needed. :) I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine, if anyone is up for it PM me? Thanks to all who've faved/ followed and reviewed, greatly appreciated, please review again and enjoy?**

**Gx**

Stolen Glances

I met Artie in the courtyad in the late morning. He and Brittany had been there a few hours. _Brittany._ She was sat in the shade just outside of the training ring, her hair was still shining and her eyes seemed an even brighter blue than before, if that is even possible. She looked even better in daylight than by the firelight in the dining hall. She was reading a book, but looked straight at me when I arrived, she smiled and returned to her book. I too was grinning foolishly.

'Someone looks happy.' I heard Artie say as I approached him. 'Quinn show you how much she missed you last night then?' He winked and nudged me. I shoved him as he chuckled childishly.

'Aye, but that is not why I am smiling. Tis beautiful is all.' My gaze falling on the shade at the side of the ring where a beautiful blonde sat.

'Aye this day is remarkable, the sun is shining and there is not a cloud in the sky' He said smiling towards the sky. _I was not talking about the weather, not that he was to know the true object of my affections._

I cleared my throat. 'Shall we then Sire? Perhaps I could aide you in improving you technique again, I see it has gotten a little better since we last sparred.' He nodded and we fought. He was still rather sloppy and as usual he often left clear shots to his back or sides. I ignored them though as I constantly found my eyes drifting over to the tall blonde. Everytime I looked over I found that she too was watching me. I grinned as a blush crept up her pale cheeks and she quickly looked at the book in her hands.

'Santana?' I quickly looked back to Artie, it seemed he had not noticed me admiring Brittany, thankfully, but still he looked a little sad and had removed his helmet.

'Sire?' I asked, curious.

'I need to speak with you. It is rather important.' He sat on the bench and shooed Rory away as I came and joined him, taking off my helmet also.

'Whatever is the matter Artie?'

He looked nervous as he wrung his hands together and glanced around. 'I trust you Santana, you are my closest friend.' I refrained from stealing a glance at Brittany again and listened. 'You and I both know that I am not a great fighter, if anything I am clumsy and often misplace my swings.'

'Aye, but that is nothing we cannot work on.'

'Nay Santana. I have problems. I-I find it difficult to see sometimes. Everything grows blurry and I cannot tell what is left or right or up or down. I am fearful, th-that if I truly fight, I-I...' He took a deep breath and looked at the floor. 'That I would be slain.'

I was surprised but happy at his honesty and how he felt that he could trust me. I felt a pang in my chest as I looked at Brittany and I thought about how I was lusting after my best friends wife. I pushed the feeling away and focused my attention on him.

'Artie. Do not worry, I had knew someone like you when' I sighed. 'When I was homeless, but her father created something. He called them spectacles... or something like that, perhaps we could pay him a visit this afternoon? And he might be able to help? We'll go before the celebration tonight. Aye?' He nodded and smiled.

'Thank you.' He hugged me. 'Are you ready for tonight then?' He asked.

'Nay. Your father told me he has a surprise for me, and knowing Uther it will not be very good, a jester picking fun at me most likely.' I chuckled.

'I know what the surprise is. You trust me?'

'With my life Sire.'

'Then you should believe me when I say that you will love it. If you will excuse me I must speak with my father about us leaving for town. Can you stay with Guinevere for me please? I will be very quick.' _Who is Guinevere? Oh. Brittany._ I gulped but nodded. I was going to be alone with her. 'Thank you, just make sure she does not wander off?' I nodded again as he left. I looked at Brittany and slowly made my way over to her.

'Good morning M'lady.' I said smiling at her.

'Good _afternoon _Santana.' She corrected, winking at me mischeviously. She placed her book beside her and I stood awkwardly shifting my weight from one foot to the other. My helmet tucked under my arm. 'Are you not going to sit down?' She asked. I looked around at sat beside her, grinning like a fool.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

-Brittany-

I had spent the past hour stealing glances at her. She fought so bravely and with such skill. I admit it was rather sexy.

_What?_

I did not mean that. I am a married woman, she is his best friend. No Brittany, push those thoughts from your mind. She came and sat beside me, placing her helmet at her feet. Almost immediately I was hit by the strong smell of spice and something sweet. I had no doubt it was her, I inhaled deeply and admired her, her strong features, her caramel skin, her raven black hair and how it fell to just below her shoulders when she removed her helmet. Her armour rattled as she moved and I noticed she was shaking her leg. _Is... Is she nervous?_ I giggled and she smirked at me. _I love that smile._

'What?'

'N-nothing.' I replied. She was adorable. She smiled again and I saw a small dimple in her cheek. _I love that smile. _I smiled bigger.

'You are very beautiful, Britt.'

'Britt?' I asked blushing at both the compliment and the nickname.

'Shit, I am sorry, Brittany. Guinevere. Princess. Mrs Pendragon.' I winced at the last name.

'Please, it is fine, I like that you called me that, it was nice. I do not have a nickname for you is all...'

'That is fine Britt,' She said obviously trying out the nickname again. 'You can just call me Santana.' She smiled. _ I could call her sexy. What? No. Stop._

'How about San? It suits you.' I asked. She smirked again and nodded agreeing. _I love that smile. _We sat in silence for a few minutes, it was not awkward, but felt rather comfortable.

'So, what do you think of Artie?' She asked, a twinge of something that I could not name in her voice.

'Arthur is very nice. I guess.' I was not going to talk about last night. Arthur was most definitely not nice when he is drunk and has only one thing on his mind. I shook the memory from my head and turned back to her. 'He is your best friend I gather?'

She nodded. 'Aye. He saved me, I have been in his debt ever since.' She seemed sad so I changed the subject quickly.

'You have travelled have you not?' I asked her.

'Aye, why?'

'Have...' I was going to sound weird. 'Have you ever seen a unicorn?'

She blinked a couple of times and I expected her to burst out laughing but she did not. She just smiled again. _I love that smile._ Then shook her head. 'Nay, but I promise, if I ever do, you will be the first person I tell.'

'Pinky promise?' I asked offering my pinky. She glanced at it confused, I smirked. 'You link your little finger with mine, and that makes a promise that you can never break.' She linked hers in mine and we were both grinning stupidly at each other.

'LANCE, PRINCESS!' I heard a voice call, I was instantly annoyed at the interruption, I turned and came face to face with that irish squire, Roy or something.

'Sire, Arthur says he will meet you at the stables to go into town, and Princess, your friend Miss Elizabeth was looking for you. She told me to ask you to meet at your chambers' He bowed to us both.

'Thank you Rory.' Santana said. 'M'lady, should I escort you to your chambers?'

I blushed and nodded, thanking Rory we both left.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

-Quinn-

I could not help but glare at that bitch.

How dare she talk to _my_ Sanny. She thinks that she is so perfect, just because she s a Princess, just because she is married to the future king. Just because she is beautiful. I am just as beautiful as her. Nay. I am more beautiful. Santana told me so herself, that I am the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. But now she was lost in Guinevere. I need to rid Sanny of her, and I knew just how to do it.

'Good morrow to you.' I heard a gruff voice say. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face it. The voice belonged to one of those Princes from Lothian.

_What was his name? Sanny only called him Squirrel boy..._

'Good morrow to you Sire' I said curtsying. He took my hand in his own pressing a wet kiss to it.

_Ew._

It was gross, but I also welcomed the contact, my plan to get rid of Guinevere quickly returning. I looked into his soul and saw only darkness. I smirked. _Perfect._

'I am Prince Mordred Noah Puckerman of Lothian, and you are?' He bowed and arched an eyebrow at me.

_Sanny was wrong, it was not a dead squirrel, more like a badger._ 'Charmed, I am but a lowly maid to Miss Santana Lancelot.'

'Lancelot eh?' He asked, I nodded. 'She is rather beautiful, tis a shame she prefers the soft touch of a woman. Much like myself.' He winked at me.

'Sire! Are you suggesting something?' I feigned shock. _Again. Ew, but I will do anything to keep my precious Sanny._

'Maybe I am. A man could go crazy when near such a fair maiden.'

'Well Sir Puckerman, perhaps I can help you. Are you busy this evening?' I asked batting my eyelashes and biting my lower lip. He shook his head vigorously. 'Then meet me in the gardens at midnight, but for now I must go. So will I see you tonight Sire?'

'Aye and please call me Puck. I did not catch your name...?'

I smiled.

'My name is Morgana. Morgana Quinn Le Fay'

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

**A/N2 Hello again, I just wanted to give people the opportunity to submit a name for this fic, I myself don't really like the name and thought maybe one of you lovely readers might have a better idea? OR if you are more arty then perhaps you could submit a cover? Either link me in PM or send it to my tumblr (which is on a past chapter and in my author profile) many thanks for reading and I will try and update soon. :)**

**Gx**

**P.S I hope the whole Quinn thing has been explained a bit now? REVIEW. please.**


	6. A Knight and a Plot

**Quick warning: This does get a little dark near the end of the chapter, might be triggering but I am not sure, as I deliberately played it down. If you feel uncomfortable skip to the A/N at the end.**

A Knight and a Plot

-Santana-

It was late afternoon and we had just returned from the town, Artie was wriggling his nose and staring at the spectacles that rested upon it. I stifled a chuckle, his eyes had crossed and he looked terribly confused. I nudged his arm to knock him out of this little daze he had fallen in. Neither of us spoke as we entered the gardens, it was quiet, a cool afternoon breeze blowing through the trees, and there was a soft yellow glow from the setting sun. Crickets chirruped and there were other small bugs flying around with no particular place to go, it was as though they had been drinking wine and could not fly in a straight line, if that was the case then they must drink a lot.

'What do you think of Gwen?' Artie asked suddenly, snapping me from my thoughts of alcoholic insects.

'She...' I was not sure how to answer, I did not want to make him suspicious of my true feelings, and yet I also did not want him to think I disliked her. 'She is very pretty and quite sweet.'

'Aye, I think she is rather lost. Mentally I mean, last night she would not stop talking about Unicorns and dragons and other such mythical creatures...' He wrinkled his nose and stared at the spectacles again. 'I do not know, perhaps it is because she is so young.'

I frowned in confusion. _Was she not Arties age?_ 'How old is she then?'

'She is only 16. Still only a child really.' He sighed. She certainly seemed older whenever I saw her, he was 16 not 3 years ago. I was only 17. Did he see me as a child? I asked him as much. 'Not really, you seem older than you are, wise before your years as it were, she seems stuck in her childhood.'

I do not know why but this annoyed me. Surely he cared for her and did not see any bad in her? I have never believed in love. It was only for stories and poems, nothing like real life, in real life you settle for someone. Preferably someone who you could suffer through your final years with. He seemed to have a problem with her age also, sure she was young but that does not stop a friendship, or a relationship from forming, I know that Uther was 21 and his wife was 15 when they married, they did not seem to care. Arthur and Brittany were married and therefore Artie should care for Britt, she was his wife, he needed to make her feel special and loved-

A sudden thought hit me, it was not suitable to ask it, but I found I wanted to know. I do not know why I should care what happens between them in private, but the thought of someone touching her, it made me feel sick. _Why should I care? She is his wife not mine._ The sudden thought of Brittany as my wife made me feel warm inside and I smiled. _No._ I pushed the idea from my mind and focused on where we were walking. He had escorted me to my chambers. Then I realised he was still talking.

'-have not even consumated it yet, but it does not matter because we shall tonight, I am sure of it.'

I stopped dead in my tracks when I realised what he had said, and the sick feeling in my gut slowly disappeared.

'Santana? Are you ok?' He asked a puzzled look crossing his face.

I snapped my head to face him and blinked a few times in confusion, I realised he was waiting for a reply still. 'A-Aye, I just felt d-dizzy all of a sudden, perhaps I should go l-lie down.' We bowed to each other and I quickly went to sit on my bed all the air knocked out of me for some strange reason. I smiled weakly, but then it faded and the nausea slowly crept back. _They had not consumated their marriage, but Artie planned to tonight._ I shook my head. _Why do I even care, it has nothing to do with me._

I sighed deeply and walked over to my window. The sun was setting over the mountains, making the sky around it a deep red, a few clouds rolled lazily through the sky and the first hints of night were coming from the east, an almost sinister darkness that was forcing the light away. It was getting late and as I saw a few carriages stopping outside the main gates I realised that I should prepare myself for this evening. It was merely a celebration of our triumph at Lunatog and usually I would happily sneak out for a mead in a tavern in the villiage, play a few games of cards before finding a young maiden and wasting the night, but I was needed this evening. I had led the seige and Uther had clearly stated that he had a surprise for me.

'Is everything ok Miss?' I heard from behind me, recognising the voice as Quinns I did not turn around, I simply stared out the window again, watching as the clouds morphed into different shapes, and marvelling at how the sky changed as the sun set. _I bet Brittany would love this. _Sensing Quinns annoyance at my lack of answer I replied.

'Aye, just thinking is all.'

'You should not think too much Sanny.' I winced at the nickname, I have never liked it and she only ever says it when she is after something.

'What are you after Q?' I asked slowly tearing my eyes from the beautiful scene outside to face the maid, her clothes were slightly tattered but she always had this air of elegance and grace surrounding her, normally it was appealing but at the moment it just made it seem like she thought she was better than me and made me want to punch her.

'Nothing... Whatever makes you say that?' She slowly walked towards me batting her long eyelashes and twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

'You called me Sanny...' I stated taking a step back as she took a step forward.

'Aye, that I did.' She replied continuing her path towards me.

'You only call me that when you are after something.' I said coldly glaring at her as she had walked me against the wall, trapping me by standing right in front of me.

'I want _you_ Sanny, it has been too long.' She pouted, it made her look like a stroppy child.

'Not tonight Q. I am needed downstairs, can you just fetch my robes please.' I was not in the mood for her games tonight.

She glared at me. 'Are you serious Santana?' I nodded and stared her down. 'Fine.' She relented, I sidestepped her and again sat on my bed. 'Are you sure you want robes and not a gown?' I looked at her pointedly. She knew I hated them, which is probably why she offered me one after turning her down. I knew what she was like and she was going to be stubborn and difficult until she got what she wanted so bad. I looked into her emerald eyes and waited. She stared back, determined to make me look away first, she failed of course and quickly went to fetch my clothes. Among them was my squires belt. I arched an eyebrow at her but she insisted that I wear it.

-Two hours later-

Uther stood at the front and called for everyones attention. His wife Queen Rose was beside him. We were in the dining hall again, the tables had been cleared away, minstrels sat in the corner playing soft music and servants were walking around with glasses of bitter wine and mead. Not many were drunk and I had spent most of the evening searching the room, but for what I did not know. _You know._ Nay, I did not.

'Good evening all, as you know this evening is in honour of the brave Lancelot and the Knights that followed her into battle against the Lunatogians.' Uther stated once the minstrels had stopped and everyone was focused on him. There were a few murmurs about me being a woman and not a knight. I had heard it all before and so I did not really care. Uther continued. 'But, I wish to give this celebration a new meaning tonight.'

'The strength and stability of the Kingdom lie in these virtues of its people: creativity, service and chivalry - for if any of these are lacking, the Kingdom fails. The fighters of the Kingdom defend it with their swords and with their honor bring it glory on the field.' He said suddenly serious, the crowd fell silent as we realised what was happening. 'Let all Members of the Order of Chivalry of this Kingdom here present come forward and kneel before the Crown.' _Someone was being Knighted._

I watched as Sires Arthur Pendragon, David Karofsky, Joe Hart, Ricorn Nelson, Blaine Anderson and the three Princes from Lothian kneeled before Uther. He continued.

'What business have you before us?'

Arthur stood and bowed before saying 'Your Majesty, we, the Chivalry of Camelot feel our numbers are not complete, and that there is one here present whose honour, prowess, and chivalry, both on the field and in the hall, entitles them to recognition as our Peer.'

'We are agreed. Go forth and bring the candidate to Us.' Uther said smiling knowingly at me.

I gasped as Artie turned and with some trouble picked his way through the crowd towards me. He bowed before taking my hand and walking me to the front of the hall, before Uther.

'We here present Santana Lancelot for Your Majesty's consideration as a Candidate for membership in Our order.' Arthur said smiling wickedly at me. They had planned this all along, the dogs. I was grinning like a fool as I kneeled before him a little in front of the others.

'You have spoken with me of her before. We are in agreement that she is worthy of Membership in your noble Order. If you are squired to any Knight of this Realm, name him now.' Uther said.

'Your Majesty, I am squired to Sir Arthur Pendragon.' I replied.

'Sir Pendragon, approach Their Majesties.'

Artie came and stood beside me.

'Sir Pendragon, We are minded to Knight your squire Lancelot. Will you now release her from your service and release her from whatever fealty exists between you?'

Artie turned to me and said 'I now release you, Lancelot, from my service and the fealty we have had between us.'

'It has been my honor and pleasure to train with you. I release you, Sir Pendragon, from all of the responsibilities and duties you took upon yourself when I became your Squire. I here return this token of my bond to you.' I replied as I handed him my squires belt. I understand now why Quinn had told me to wear it.

'Will you now give Us your word that you will henceforth comport yourself as befits a Peer of Our Realm, as you most surely have until now, and that you will attempt in all your endeavors to be a noble example to Our people?' Uther asked.

'I will.' I replied.

'Will you promise further to treat all with Courtesy, and to uphold the Laws and traditions of Our Kingdom?'

'I will.'

Suddenly Rory bounded towards us presenting a sword hilt foremost, to Uther. He took it and layed it across his upraised palms. 'Place your hands upon Our own.' He told me, so I placed my hands upon his. Blaine came and stood beside me, telling me to repeat after him.

'Here do I swear by mouth and hand fealty and service to the Crown and Kingdom of Camelot to speak and to be silent to come and to go, to strike and to spare, to do, and to let be in such matters as concern the Kingdom on my honour, and the lawful commands of the Crown in need, or in plenty in peace, or in war in living, or in dying from this hour henceforth until the King depart from His Throne, or death take me, or the world end so say I Santana Lancelot.' I repeated, trying to stop a smile from spreading across my face.

'And this do We hear, nor fail to remember, and We for Our part do swear fealty to you, Santana Lancelot, to protect and defend you, and all your household, with all Our power, until We depart from Our Throne, or death take Us, or the world end. So say We, King Uther Pendragon of Camelot'

'So also say We, Queen Rose Pendragon of Camelot.' The queen stated smiling at me.

Uther then lightly struck me three times with the flat of the blade, first upon the left shoulder, next upon the right shoulder, and finally upon the top of the head, while saying: 'I dub thee once ... I dub thee twice ... I dub thee Knight. Rise, Sir Santana Lancelot.' I did, and the Queen placed a new belt around my waist, while Uther put a cloak baring Camelots coat of arms on me. 'Go now to your peers.' He said grinning at me.

I turned and was met with hugs from all of the Knights, I felt a small tear fall down my cheek as I realised what just happened, I had been Knighted, and what is more. I was the first woman ever. Perhaps it was strange that I was deemed a Sir but I was not about to dispute it.

'For Sir Lancelot, newest Knight of the Kingdom of Camelot. Cheer.' And everyone did. I grinned like a fool as I looked across the sea of faces finally falling on the one I had been searching for all night. _Brittany._ She was so beautiful and I could not stop myself from admiring her looks and her enthusiasm as she was smiling, applauding and cheering the loudest as the Knights and I returned to the crowd. The cheers died down and swarms of people came to congratulate me. I smiled and once everyone had left me alone I walked over to her.

She curtsied and I felt my heart swell in my chest. 'Good evening _Sir_ San. Congratualtions on becoming a Knight at last. How does it feel?'

'Amazing.' I looked at her soft pink lips and imagined how they would feel against my own, about how they would taste. I licked my own lips subconsiously.

'Good.' She smiled, Artie was no where to be seen so I did not worry about talking to Britt and the mistrels had started their music again.

I bowed to her. 'May I have this dance M'lady?' I asked offering my hand.

'Why of course you may Sire' she curtsied and took my hand as I felt a jolt of something shoot through my body, I led her over to where others were already dancing drunkenly. Her left hand was on my shoulder and I rest my right hand upon her hip. I felt her shiver at my touch and I smirked as she blushed. We danced, it was slow but sweet and being this close to her felt so right. Our bodies were pressed together and we were both smiling, her blue eyes piercing into my chocolate ones.

After two songs had gone by I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to face Artie who was smiling also. 'May I steal my wife?' He slurred. He sounded very very drunk. I nodded and kissing Britts hand I bowed, she curtsied and took Arties hand waving at me as they left the hall. I sighed, once she was gone I felt like something was missing. I did not wish to be here any longer so I thanked Uther, said my goodbyes and retired to my chambers. Thankfully there was no sign of Quinn and I was able to change into the bedclothes she had left for me without being bothered by her.

I settled into bed and drifted off to sleep, once again dreaming of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

-Quinn-

I met him out in the gardens almost immediately after my Sanny had been knighted. It hurt when she turned me down earlier. But never fear, she will still be mine. I just had to sort this out with that oaf of a prince.

He kissed me straight away, his mouth sloppy and wet, he forced his tongue into my mouth and he prodded around as though he was searching for something. It was vile, nothing like my Sanny. His stubble was scratchy and it made my face itch terribly. I just closed my eyes and ignored the feeling of wanting to gag, I had to get him to fall in love with me or at least d everything that I asked, without him, my precious Santana would fall foul to that ugly horrible harlot of a Princess Guinevere. That could not happen. He moaned and I felt _it_ press against me through his robes. I gently pulled away and smiled as thought kissing him was amazing and did not make me want to throw up and then eat soap to rid myself of his taste. It did not help that he was drunk.

'You so pretty' he slurred grinning lopsidedly at me as he leant in to kiss me again. I pushed him back.

'Sire please, we must be careful. Imagine the scandal if we are caught' I glanced around carefully hoping that no-one was around.

'I do not care.' He leant in again but I pushed him back firmly.

'Nay. I do, and I wish to talk to you first. Is it true that you are to become King of Lothian?'

'Of course, being the oldest and the most good looking, I am next in line for the throne.' he grinned that stupid smile again.

'Well, how would you like to be King of Camelot as well?' I asked watching him carefully, I know I had kind of thrown this upon him but I wanted to get away as soon as possible, he stank and I could still taste his tongue in my mouth.

He smirked. 'Of course, but how am I to do that?'

'I have a plan Sire, but for now I must leave, will I see you again tomorrow?' _Not that I want to._

'Aye, meet me in my bedchambers after lunch, we can talk then.' I nodded and grimacing I quickly kissed him again before running back to the servants quarters. _The first part of my plot was done._

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

-Brittany-

I pushed him away again, but he was stronger than he looked.

'Come my sweet, you are my wife, tis your job to make me feel good.'

'Nay, Arthur. I feel unwell, please not tonight.' I pleaded as he kissed my neck.

I felt sick, as soon as we got to our shared chambers he had basically thrown himself at me, kissing me and hands wandering all over my body. He was bad last night, but tonight he was so much worse. His kisses were wet and sloppy and the feel of his tongue in my mouth made me feel nauseous.

'Aye tonight.' He growled at me and started tearing clothes from my body. 'You are mine.' I tried to fight him off but I could not. I felt something hard pressing into my thigh through his robes as he continued to kiss my neck. I pushed him off of me then suddeny he slapped me. Hard. It stunned me as I cupped my face, it felt like it was on fire at the sharp stinging sensation. I felt close to tears.

Since I stopped fight he took his chance and forced himself on me. I felt a sharp pain in my lower area as he thrust into me. The sudden sharp intrusion hurt even worse than when he hit me, I could not look at him so I closed my eyes tight, forcing the bile that had risen in my throat and stopping myself from crying. He was panting and his thrusting became faster as his hands found their way to my throat. I could not breathe and I opened my eyes in pain. My whole body was aching and I felt dizzy from lack of oxygen. He suddenly stopped thrusting and just groaned loudly before flopping onto my body. I inhaled quickly trying to breathe propery again. He rolled off of me and started snoring softly.

Eventually I was breathing ok again, but I was crying. Badly. I felt used and dirty and wrong. I felt like I had betrayed someone. I was sobbing as I thought back to how happy I had been today.

Watching San train with Artie was wonderful, I noticed she held her sword in her left hand and her sheild in her right, while everybody else I had seen held them the opposite way around. She was so beautiful and cute. When she smiled her whole face lit up, she had a dimple and she was such a gentleman. It was adorable. She seemed so happy when she was Knighted and I felt so proud, then when we were dancing with our bodies oh so close and tight. It had never felt so good or so right. When she pressed into me, even slightly, our bodies fit perfect as though they were meant to be. I thought about what she would say if she knew what had just happened, and I cried even harder.

So much for love, I do not even like Artie. I was in so much pain and my throat and privates felt sore from it. I sobbed even more when I realised what was happening. It was bad but I think I was falling for Santana. For the third night in a row, I cried myself to sleep.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

**A/N Okay so I know I went into a lot of detail about the Knighting but it was just too cool for me, I'll admit I may have researched just a little into the protocol for knighting someone and I liked that, I hope you did too, sorry about the end getting a little dark but there was fair warning at the beginning. Sorry for minimal Brittana, it will be more in future chapters. Please review and yeah. **

**Gx**

**P.S. This is the longest chapter yet. hehe.**


	7. A Wonderful Mistake

A Wonderful Mistake

-Santana-

It had been 2 weeks since I had been knighted, and all was well. I spent most days training. Whenever Artie could not I would spar with a fellow knight, such as Blaine or even one of the three Princes who often stayed at Camelot. Or failing that I would call upon Rory who delighted in being taught the intricacies of battle. The days that I had not trained, I spent in my chambers or the gardens reading, we had a new Palace physician to assist Beiste, who went by the name Merlin. He much preferred to be called Mike though, and he often lent me certain books. They were old tales, some were exotic and mysterious, translated from old asian passages which were usually about dragons and mythical creatures, that often reminded me of Brittany. _Ah, Brittany._ I have not seen much of her these past few weeks, it seems she returned to Carmelide, to collect more belongings that she had left. I spent my nights fighting off Quinns advances, much to her annoyance and my own confusion. I had never turned down a woman for this long, I normally did not last the day, but somehow engaging in certain activities with Quinn felt wrong.

Then trouble struck the Kingdom.

It was today, early this morning, long before dawn, that we were hit with terrible news, Uther had fallen gravely ill. No one knows exactly what had happened, one day he was fine and the next he was in bed, coughing up blood and muttering about demons and the like. It was frightening, and him being much like a father to me, I spent all night by his bedside along with Artie. We sat beside him, Artie clutching his hand and I watching. He was pale and he had a cold sweat dripping down his face, his eyelids were fluttering, and his lips were moving rapidly at his insane utterances. We wept, the Queen, Artie and I. We were losing him.

Beiste came in that night, and pulled me outside. 'Sire, I know that you were like another son to him, but I am afraid that he probably will not make it through this night, I think he...' She took a deep breath. 'He may have been poisoned.' I was shocked, who would wish to kill Uther? He was the kindest man I knew and he was the greatest King Camelot has ever seem. 'I have informed you first as I think that both Her Highness and the Prince will take it better from yourself, someone they can call family.' I nodded and sobbed, Beiste pulled me into a hug, it was comforting as she felt like a soft pillow. After she released me I bowed and stumbled back into the Kings bedroom, where he was now asleep, snoring quietly but still muttering occasionally.

'What did she say?' Artie asked looking at me hopefully, his tear stained cheeks puffed out and his eyes red. Glancing at the Queen she looked similar, and I guess I must do also. I pushed back another wave of tears.

'H-he most likely, will n-n-' I sobbed then took another breath and tried again. 'Not m-make it through the n-night.' I burst into tears and the Queen wrapped her arms around me, in an attempt to not only comfort me but herself. Artie just looked down solemnly at his fathers wrinkled hands.

Beiste was right. We lost Uther a few hours later, all of us sobbing uncontrollably as Beiste shook her head lightly and said that he was gone. We did not know what to do.

'What of the Kingdom?' A nobleman asked when the news was announced. Artie stood tall.

'I will take over the Kingdom. As the only heir, it is what must be done.' He said, fighting back tears, 'It is what m-my father would have wanted, therefore, that is what shall be done.' We were to bury him within the week, and servants were rushing around preparing his funeral. We told no one of the suspicion of murder.

The week past slowly, his funeral was all a blur of tears. I did not wish to remember, it would only hurt. Artie was coronated the next day along with Brittany. She looked so beautiful, but I barely got a chance to speak to her before both she and Artie were whisked away. It was hard, I had lost the closest thing to a father and now, my best friend was hardly there. I do not think that either of us truly appreciated how busy Uther was, he always made ruling seem so simple. Artie still trained when he could, and upon Uthers death he was given the Order of the Round Table from King Leodegrance. It seems that he did not see fit that he should be entrusted with the Knights when Artie could do a much better job, so thankfully we were allowed to remain in Camelot. /.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

It has been a month since Uther passing, we have all been busy in our own way. Artie made me his chief Knight, since he himself was King, making Rory my squire and also meaning I had to keep the others well trained. One positive came from Arties Kingship. Britt.

Since he was busy she was always alone, I would often finding her wandering the castle, humming to herself or talking to the servants about many things. When she returned from Carmelide she brought her friend Mercy, who was a very good cook, so Brittany was down in the kitchen a lot watching the larger girl preparing meals for the whole castle. I stole Britt away whenever I could. It was a lot of fun being around her, but it was also wrong. The whole reason I chose to go with her was because I had feelings for her. I would bring her to the training ring with me, show her how to fire a bow and arrow or swing a sword, the whole time looking for an excuse to get close to her. When she was practising with the bow, I would stand behind her, helping her with her stance, holding her hand over the bow and aiding her aim. I was so close to her it sent tingles through my body, sometimes she would fall onto me from the force of the recoil from the bow and I felt shivers go up and down my spine and a warm feeling nestling in my stomach.

Other times we would sit in her chambers talking. She had brought a pet cat over, a wedding present from her parents. She named it Lord Tubbington and he was very, very fat. He also did not like me very much, scratching me and hissing at me when I drew near. Britt would tell him off and banish him from the room, much to my pleasure and the _things_ annoyance.

Today we were strolling through the gardens, though neither one of us was paying attention to the beauty around us, focused entirely on each other. Talking to her was so simple, so uncomplicated, and so right. I saw a flower and picked it, presenting it to Britt with a bow and a flourish. 'A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman.' She giggled and smiled as we fell into companionable silence.

'So, do you have a significant other? If so I would very much like to meet him' Brittany stated simply as she twirled the flower in her hands. The question took me by surprise.

'Nay. I do not have a husband at all.' I answered honestly, we had come to a stop underneath a large oak tree, its branches hanging down, secluding us in its shade.

'Do you perhaps have feelings for someone?' _Why was she asking?_ I answered anyway seeing no reason to lie.

'Aye, someone very special.' I replied truthfully. _You._

'Do I know this gentleman?' She asked again twirling the flower absentmindedly.

'Nay, it is not a man, I myself only find beauty in the female form.'_ Did she grin at that?_

'A woman has your affections then? What is so special about this particular girl?'

'Everything, she is beautiful, and not just physically. Her whole being is just wonderful and perfect, her smile is like a breath of Spring, her voice is soft like summer rain and when she is in the room, she is all I see. It is just her, now and forever, if she were mine I would show her everyday how special she was to me. But alas she is not mine.' _Yet._ Nay Santana, do not think like that. She cannot and will not ever be yours.

'This woman is very lucky then, to have stolen your heart so easily.'

I looked at the incredibly beautiful woman before me, she had stunned me into silence. It _had_ been easy for her to steal my heart, life was complicated though and I wish I could tell her that the woman I wanted was _her_. I stared into the deep blue of her eyes and said it, _'Eres muy bella, no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo a tu alrededor. No quiero nada más que darte un beso, todo el tiempo. Eres lo que quiero y necesito todo el tiempo.'_ I knew she would not understand that and placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand I turned to leave, I could not be around her anymore. It was wrong to feel the way I do and if I do not leave now then I am going to make a big mistake.

'San, wait.' She grabbed my wrist and pulled me around to look at her. 'I do not know what you just said, but I know it was nice, I know that this is wrong. But I cannot help the way I feel, a-about you. So before you leave I thought you should know that, I really _really_ like you. I hope you feel the same way or I have just made a complete fool of myself.' She was blushing and I could not stand it any longer.

I leant forward and took her lips in my own.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

**A/N Sorry for a later update guys, I spent today ill, asleep in bed :( life is a bitch sometimes, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did say there would be more Brittana and as always please review? Next chapter might be just Britt, dunno yet, tell me what you'd like. Much love. Still have no Beta so any mistakes are my own. Sorry for leaving ya hanging! **

_**(Rough translation of the Spanish: you are so beautiful, I cannot help myself around you. I want nothing more than kiss you all the time. You are what I want and need all the time.)**_

**Gx**

**P.S It is my birthday in 26 days, (27th Aug) I cannot wait to be 16 at last!**


	8. Secrets

Secrets.

-Brittany-

She kissed me. She actually kissed me. Well, she is still kissing me now. I quickly reciprocated, kissing her back by pressing my lips harder against hers. She pulled me impossibly closer, our whole bodies pressed into each other. I was grateful that she was not in her armour for once, as I could feel the shape of her body as it fit with mine, we fit together so perfectly, like a puzzle piece. We pulled away and I stared into dark brown orbs. She smiled at me and I bit my lower lip. I cannot believe that just happened. She suddenly looked worried and pulled away completely, cursing quietly.

'San?' I said curiously as she paced before me. 'San? What's the matter?'

'FUCK.' She shouted suddenly as she ceased her pacing. 'I should not have done that. That was wrong, I cannot believe I did that to Artie. Fuck, shit, fuck fuck.' She pinched the bridge of her nose and turned to face me. 'I am sorry your highness, I should not have done that. I apologise profusely. I must leave you now, before I force you to do something you would regret again.' She bowed and went to leave.

'I do not regret it.' I said, stopping her from walking. She glanced at me. _I should regret it. This was wrong. I am Queen Guinevere Brittany Pierce, wife of King Arthur Pendragon, she is his closest friend, a Knight. Santana Lancelot. I should not feel this way._ 'I do not regret it.' I repeated more confidently, looking her right in the eyes.

She looked surprised, but before she could say anything more I grabbed her face and kissed her again, forcefully. After a few seconds she kissed me back and I smiled into it. I did not care at that moment, Artie did not matter, nothing mattered except her and me. I felt lightning course through my body from our lips, warming my insides and sending butterflies flapping around inside my stomach. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. 'I honestly do not regret it at all.'

Santana smiled at me. 'Then nor do I.' I went to kiss her again when we heard a voice calling her name. She sighed and led me out from under the tree. 'I am here!' She called as one of the young Princes from Lothian hurried over. He was blonde and had rather large lips. 'Prince Gawain?' She asked as he stood before us.

'Sir.' He bowed. 'Please call me Samuel. Or Sam. I do not like that name.' He said pulling a face.

'Can I call you Trouty Mouth? Your lips are much like the fish.' He frowned and I stifled a giggle when I heard her call him that. It was true. They did.

'Fine, erm. The King has requested your presence immediately, you and all of the Knights. He sent me to search for you, apparently it is important.' Santana nodded and they bowed as he left, her saying she would be along momentarily.

She turned to me when he was out of earshot. 'Britt...' She started.

'Yes San?'

'We, we cannot mention to anyone what transpired under that tree. If Artie heard of it, I fear what he would do.' She sighed again.

'I know, but I really did enjoy it. I would very much like to do it again.'

She smiled. 'As would I...' She paused and took a deep breath. 'I know we really should not, but we will talk later, at my chambers? You know where they are right?' I nodded. 'Good. After dinner. We can sort this out then, but for now I must take my leave.' She kissed my hand and left quickly heading to the throne room.

My head was a mess. I still could not forget what just happened. And how I really wanted it to happen again. _And again. And again_. And maybe even _again_. It was different being with Santana to being with Artie. With him, it seemed that we were doing everything for his benefit. He was horrible, rough and often stank, while she was gentle, but rough in a good way, and smelt divine. She made me feel so good about myself whenever she was near. It was so perfect. I knew I should not feel this way about her. It was bad enough that she was a woman, I knew that this was frowned upon in Carmelide, I was not sure about here but I am sure the fact that I was betrothed to her best friend, _The King, _made this whole situation even worse. I took a deep breath and decided to forget about it for now. I could worry about it when we spoke after dinner. Glad I was able to push these thoughts away, I headed to my chambers to talk to Elizabeth.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

-Santana-

I could not get her from my mind. Everything about her was perfect. Her laugh, her smile, her lips, her body, her personality, she felt so wonderful pressed against me. I have kissed many maidens in my time, but she felt different and wonderful and almost... magical. I smiled until I reached the throne room, everyone looking stern and angry seated around The Round Table. There was one seat beside Arthur and he looked the most angry. _Fuck, he knows _was all I could think of as I sat beside him. He nodded respectfully to me before rising, everyones attention was on him.

Artie started, 'Gentlemen. And Santana.' Puck chuckled beside me and Agrafinn elbowed him from the other side, silencing him so that Artie could continue. 'It has come to my attention that there is trouble.' I gulped, _he knows, he knows. I am going to be killed._ 'King Jesse St James of Adrenalide is raising an army against us. He wishes to take Camelot by force. We must stop him. Mordred, if you will.' He sat down as I breathed a sigh of relief and Puck stood.

'Aye. It appears that King Jesse has gotten greedy, he thinks that Adrenalide is too small, he wishes to rule over Camelot. We,' He gestured to himself, and his brothers 'will happily bring our army to aide you, after your brave Sir Lancelot, so graciously helped us. We will lead this seige to Lothian and then the head knight will lead us onto Adrenalide. This expedition should take about 2 weeks to get to Adrenalide, we are not sure how long it will take to dispose of the threat but then it should only take another 2 weeks to return once again. Adrenalide is in the Northern Kingdoms and King Jesse has taken over many smaller Kingdoms within. Your Majesty.' He said nodding his head and returning to his seat.

Artie stood and glanced around us all. 'This is a very serious threat and unfortunately it must be dealt with. So after Prince Mordred has relinquished the lead to Sir Lancelot, you are to send a-'

'Wait what?' I interrupted confused as to what he was implying. I was sure that Sir Blaine was the head knight now that Artie was King. I glanced over to Blaine and saw him smiling at me.

'You are leading the seige to Adrenalide.' Artie said to me frowning in confusion as though it was obvious.

'But Sire... I have only ever lead an expedition once. Many others are far more capable than me-' He raised his hand to silence me.

'I trust you Santana. You will lead, you are my head knight. Once you have left Lothian, you are to send a messenger to inform us of your progress. Anytime you can you must let us know. If there is trouble Camelot must be prepared for an attack.' Everyone nodded in understanding. 'Now, you must inform your squires, you are to leave at dusk tomorrow. You may leave.' Everyone else left, talking about the upcoming siege, except me. I went to Artie.

'Sire...'

'What is it Santana?'

'I do not have a squire yet, I have only just been knighted... I have not yet had a chance to aquire one.'

'Since I am not going I have no need for a squire, take Rory, I am sure he will be overjoyed about this.' He smiled at me. 'You have no need to worry Santana.' He said sensing my nervousness. 'You are a brave knight and my closest friend, I know you well. Just keep a clear head and I am sure that you will succeed. Now go.' We bowed and I hurried out to the courtyard where Rory was sharpening a sword.

'Rory.' I called as I approached him. He placed it onto the ground and immediately bowed in greeting.

'Sire.'

'Call me Santana, Rory how many times?' I chuckled.

'Sorry, Santana. Is everything ok?'

'Aye. You must prepare. Tomorrow evening, we are leaving. You are accompanying me to Adrenalide as my squire.' I said quickly. It was almost time for dinner and I needed to talk to Britt even more desperately than before.

He looked so happy as he practically jumped on me for a hug, cheering. I chuckled as I pushed him off of me. 'Are you serious? You are nay pulling my leg are ye?' I laughed.

'I am perfectly serious Rory. Now go. You need to prepare our stuff. We will be gone at least a month. Say your goodbyes and everything. Report to me tomorrow. I must go for now. See you tomorrow Irish.'

'Aye you will Sire. Aye you will.' He ran off grinning like a fool, and chuckling I returned to my chambers. It was growing dark and once I was alone I sat on my bed thinking. I was confused, all thoughts of a seige far from my mind. Nay. I was thinking about _her._ The one woman I should not be thinking of. Of all the women I could have, I am falling for the one I cannot have. The one married to my King. My best friend. My saviour. I feel so guilty. After all he has done for me, and here I am lusting after Brittany. I groaned and clutched my head in my hands. _What am I doing?_

'Gold for your thoughts?' I heard a soft voice say. I smiled.

'It is nothing Q. I am just nervous.'

'About the seige?' Quinn asked as she sat beside me.

'Aye. I do not know what I am to do.' I replied looking at her.

'You worry too much Sanny.' She manouvered herself so she was sitting behind me. I felt her soft hands inch up my back and rest on my shoulders. 'You are so tense.' She said as she started massaging my shoulders. It felt wonderful, I moved my neck to give her better access as she added more pressure.

I jumped off the bed and away from her as I felt her lips pressing kisses to my neck. 'W-what are you doing?'

'Making you feel better Sanny, I know you want it.' She smirked at me.

'N-No I do not. I have to go. You will not be needed tonight. If you do not mind, I thought I heard the dinner bell.' I ran from the room as fast as I could cursing at myself for letting her get to me.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

It was after dinner. I was alone in my chambers waiting for Brittany. I missed her so, she was at the end of the table with Artie and the whole time, I could not stop looking at her. She saw me looking a few times and smiled at me, and everytime she did I felt my heart flip and I felt warm inside. I wish she was mine.

'San?' I heard her call. I rushed to my door and opened it, welcoming her in. As soon as the door was shut I felt her soft lips against my own. My eyes fluttered closed as I leaned into the kiss. She eventually pulled away so that we could breathe.

'W-wow.' Was all I could say. Once I had fixed my melted brain I cleared my throat. 'Erm. Britt, we need to talk...'

'I know, but I have been wanting to do that all day.' She smirked. I chuckled and told her to sit down.

I sat beside her. I knew what needed to be said, I had been practicing it since I returned so I said it quickly to get it out. 'Listen Britt, I really, really like you. And I know that it is wrong and that we should not be doing this, but I cannot deny how you make me feel. I want us. I know that is impossible, because you are married and a Queen, but knowing that does not stop my heart from dancing in my chest whenever I see you, or a smile creeping across my face whenever I see you smile, or the constant want to kiss you, touch you, t-to... love you. So the choice is yours. We can find a way to be together, or you can do what you should, which is forget about this, about me, and stay loyal to your loving husband.'

She looked surprised, she sighed deeply and looked into my eyes before speaking. 'Well... Santana. I want you. I know that what we are doing is not right, but I cannot help myself. I just want to be near you all the time. I want to kiss you so badly right now. Being with you is different to being with Arthur, with you it just feels right. So I have made my choice, and that choice is you. I knew I would choose you from the first moment we met. I knew that no matter what, you are all I want.'

I grabbed her and kissed her hurriedly, she was so perfect and I needed to feel her with me one more time.

'I'm leaving tomorrow.' I said suddenly once we stopped.

'W-what?' She looked angry.

'I have to lead an army to Adrenalide. I have to fight and protect Camelot.'

'How long will you be gone?' Her face softened when she realise it was not by choice.

'I-I do not know. Brittany, we leave at dusk but I do not want to leave you.'

'Aye. But you must my love.' She kissed me softly. 'I must go, Arthur is expecting me, but I want to see you again before you depart. Do you promise me?' She held up her pinky.

'Aye. I promise.' I linked mine with hers and kissed her knuckles gently, trying to convey my feelings to her.

'The gardens, under the tree. Before you leave.'

I nodded and she kissed me one last time before she left, taking my heart with her.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

**A/N So I'm sorry for the late update, I had a busy few days - with work, a party, trip to London and then a little bit of drama I had no time for this, even though I wrote a two-shot, which I needed to write to get out certain feels, you know? Anyway, I hope you liked this and as always please review.**

**Gx**

**P.S. 20 days left, til I'm 16 at last. I will probably add a countdown each chapter as I am so excited WOOP. As you were. :D**


	9. Letters

Letters

-Santana-

_Dearest Brittany,_

_ Two months I have been gone. Two months I have been away from your sweet smile, your soft giggle, bright azul eyes and golden locks. Two months without you, is hard. I know you will not recieve this letter, for it is far too risky to actually send it to you, but it is all I have keeping me sane. We have been fighting hard these past four weeks, and have lost many good men. Most of them from the army of Lothian. But Sir Nelson took an arrow through the throat, his infection had just cleared, he was so happy about being fit for battle, but the arrow took it from him. It tore its way through his neck and he died in my arms, he died choking and bleeding and it hit me. How scary and serious this all is. I have only ever fought once before, and that fight was simple, when Azimio died I was busy with the King. I did not see it. But holding Nelson in my arms, it was horrible. I cannot wait until I return to your sweet embrace, when it gets hard here I allow my thoughts to drift back to that day. Before I left. I regret leaving you. I cannot keep you safe while I am away from you. I wish so badly now to hold you in my arms, feel your lips against my own. How I miss you. But I shall return. Soon. We have a counsel with King Jesse today and we will get him to surrender his Kingdom. I am sure that will please Arthur, even though I no longer respect the bastard. I will return as soon as I can to protect you, I hope he has treated you kinder since my departure. One can only hope. I am sorry to say that I have yet to see any unicorns either, it appears that they are hiding from me._

_ All my love,_

_ Santana._

...

-Two Months before-

I awoke in the late morning. I was nervous. We were leaving today. I had spent the day preparing for the travel, a large knot winding its way in my stomach. I could not shake the thought of something bad happening from my mind. The day went so slow, but after lunch I ran straight to the tree, waiting for her, and hoping she'd come soon. I did not have to leave for quite a few hours yet, but I found that from the moment I awoke I could not stop thinking about my beautiful blonde queen. I was lucky. She arrived shortly after me, panting as though she had run to be with me.

'Brittany?' I asked as she appeared from behind the long branches.

'San.' She ran into my arms. 'I have missed you.' She seemed so sad.

'You only saw me yesterday...'

'Aye, but it felt too long.' She looked like she was going to cry at any moment.

'Aye, I know my love, but we are together now, may I kiss you?' I asked nervously. She grabbed me and kissed me passionately, excitedly as though she was trying to make up for something. 'Brittany? What is it?' I pushed her off of me so I could look into her eyes, she was crying. 'Britt? Britt my love, what is the matter?' I hugged her and she sobbed on my shoulder. I sat down in the dirt and cradled her in my arms.

'I do not love Arthur, San. I cannot stand being forced to stay with him and _be _with him. I'm scared San, of what he does...'

'Brittany? What do you mean? He does not... force you does he?' I am probably confusing her words, Artie would not do... _that._ Would he? She nodded slowly.

'Aye, h-he does. Pretty much e-every n-night now. No one else knows a-about it, I am so, so scared though, y-you are the only p-person I trust, that I feel _safe_ around. Not even E-Elizabeth knows. She just leaves me alone with him. I am terrified S-San.' She leant into the crook of my neck and cried even harder. I felt a rage boil deep within me. _How dare he defile her. She is innocence, light and perfection and he has taken it upon himself to ruin her. That bastard, I shall have his dick for this, he will regret ever daring to look upon her sweet face, let alone to touch her. She does not deserve this. She deserves only love and affection._ I growled angrily.I think Brittany noticed the anger on my face as she quickly grasped my shirt. 'Do not tell anyone, please, and do not do anything foolish. I know what he is doing is wrong, but he is the King. He shall have us both killed. I just needed to tell someone, please calm down.' I wanted to get up that very moment, I wanted to forget all about Adrenalide, about the Kingdom. I wanted nothing more than to scoop Brittany into my arms and run. Run far away from Camelot and the Southern Kingdoms, run past the Northern Kingdoms and across the Rogue Territories. I wanted to run with her far, far away. Where I could protect her every day and night, hold her in my arms and care for her. But I could not, I had to settle for this.

'Fine. I will not. But you have to promise me one thing.'

'Aye, anything.'

'You will tell Elizabeth. I have only met her once, but I know how she cares for you. I am sure that she will be able to do something, anything to help you. Please?'

After a short while she replied. 'Aye my love, if that is what you wish.' I kissed her soft hair and held her close. We stayed that way. We laid under the tree, her lying peacefully in my arms as I stroked her hair and caressed her arms. It was sweet and peaceful, but before long, it was over. I had to go. I had to prepare for a long journey ahead. I needed to get my armour on and collect Sue and Rory before heading to the front gates to begin my long and arduous journey. I sighed and sat up, pulling Brittany with me. It was growing dark, the sun slowly setting.

'I must go...' I whispered looking at the floor and willing my tears to be gone before they crept their way down my cheeks.

'Must you? Can you not stay, just a little longer?'

'Nay. I must go now. But I promise that I will return as soon as I am able. I will return to you.' I kissed her slowly, lovingly and tried to make it last as long as I could, our tongues softly caressing each other as we tried to convey all of our feelings to each other. We pulled away and rested our foreheads together. 'I love you.' I whispered.

'I love you too.' She pressed a soft kiss to my lips and we departed, not to see each other for a few months. Even a day was too long without her company. I was sure I was going to go insane.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

-Puck-

_Dearest Morgana,_

_ I know that you told me not to contact you once we had left, but I could not resist it. I miss you so, you are the only maiden that has ever made me feel this way. I swear it is love. The plan is still in motion, after we poisened the King I was sure we were to be discovered. I am on edge everyday, but it seems that so far we have yet to be found out. As you told me, I have been watching Sir Lancelot carefully, she is writing each day. Letters. She has been storing them in her horses pouch. I retrieved one last night, they are addressed to someone named Brittany? I myself do not know who that is, but she seems to dislike the King. I shall try to question her on it to get more information, but I do not know why. I hope you are well my sweet, being gone for so long is torture. Being away from you, without your gentle kisses and tender touches. If you know what I mean. Anyway, we are to return to Camelot soon, so I sincerely hope that you and I can celebrate my return and our impending victory._

_ Yours,_

_ Prince Mordred Puckerman._

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

-Brittany-

_Dearest Santana,_

_ Two months you have been away from me, and I miss you so. Arthur is still being his cruel callous self, although not as often as before, I have never been more grateful for a certain time of the month than I am right now. Except. I am not. It has not come yet. I am fearful, I have been throwing up mornings and I cannot keep my food down. I fear that I am pregnant. Beiste gave me a check yesterday, and said to get some bed rest and that if the symptoms further over the next few days then it is true and I am carrying Arthurs child. I should be happy. I know Arthur will be, I will have possibly produced an heir, but I feel guilty and sick of the thought of carrying something that is _his_ inside of me. I know it is not possible, but I would much rather the child be yours, my love. Everyday I am scared that we will hear news that you have failed, I know you will return victorious, such is the only possibiliy when someone is as brave and noble as you, but still. I am fearful that you will be slain, and I will have lost you. Please stay safe and return to me soon._

_ All my love,_

_ Brittany._

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

**A/N Hey, I know it's only short but there's chapter eight, nine? Whatever, as usual please review and I hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who has faved/followed and reviewed already, you guys are AWESOME. I hope you liked the letters idea? Let me know, as I may touch upon this in future chapters if needed, it's not as though I can have them texting all the time :)**

**Gx**

**P.S You may have noticed I changed the fic name? I think it's better no?**


	10. Returning to Her Arms

Returning to Her Arms

-Santana-

'What you have done with these people is evil. You treat them like slaves, beneath you. You disgust me.' I spat at the ex-King incarcerated before me. By orders of King Arthur we were to arrest Jesse St James and return him to Camelot along with us. We were currently awaiting transport.

'I have done nothing of the sort, they deserve this treatment. They are beneath us all. All except you. Dirty stinking _spiggot_.' He growled at me as he sat in the corner of his cell. Everyones eyes grew wide at the racist jibe towards me.

'Excuse me?' I asked feeling the familar bubble of anger grow within me.

'You heard me whore. You're a _spiggot_, a dirty rotting _flip latrino' _he replied bitterly, obviously using up his vocabulary. I felt strong arms pull me back and out of the dungeons before I went inside the cell and door tore that racist _hijo de puta miembro a miembro_. I started cursing in both Spanish and English as Sam and Karofsky pulled me out kicking and screaming. _How fucking dare he._ Rory looked terrified and he backed away from everything.

I could hear Puck giving him a piece of both his mind and fists so I calmed down a little. In all my 17 years _never_ have I felt so disgusted with a human being. I had been called many horrible things, but to comment on my latina heritage, which I had no choice over? Made me sick to my stomach, I was furious, when we first arrived at Adrenalide we saw the poor condition of the town, his taxes were so impossibly high that everyone was starving and close to death. He sent his guards to harm anyone who dared step out of line. He used the women and beat the men, the children were forced into slavery for him and sold to others from the Rogue Territories. No one speaks to the Rogue Territories as it is considered one of the highest forms of treason to all the Kingdoms.

_That and your relationship with Brittany._

Shut it. I told myself.

I had been trying my hardest to not think of Brittany. She was what I was fighting for, but I could not allow myself to get distracted by thoughts of her. It did not stop it. Every night as I curled up against a tree or under the cover of a bush to rest, my thoughts were immediately swamped with her. Nothing but her. How I missed her. That is when I would find myself awake and writing her letters. I could not send them, it was far to risky, if anyone had read them and discovered our secret, I am sure it would not bode well. _I hope he had not touched her._

Soon we heard the familiar clip-clop of horses hooves and we were greeted by Matthew, one of the Kings guards from Lothian.

'Good Morrow, Sire.' He said bowing to me.

'Good Morrow. Are you here for King Jesse?' I asked him glancing behind me at Karofsky and Sam, who were shifting nervously, waiting for me to lose my temper again.

'Aye, is he inside?' I nodded and gestured for Sam to collect him. 'So it is true...' He started looking scared of being around me.

'What is true?' I questioned glancing at him curiously.

'That the brave and noble Sir Lancelot is a woman. It is an honour to meet you.' He smiled.

I scowled. 'I am sure it is.' I glared at Karofsky who quickly engaged in a conversation with Matthew about what it was like being a Kings Guard.

A short while later Sam and Puck were dragging a half concious Jesse to the back of the cart. I rallied the Knights and our army and we started the long trek back to Camelot. The only thing I could think of was that I was returning to her arms.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

_Dearest Santana,_

_ My greatest fears have been realised. I am pregnant with Arthurs child. Beiste confirmed it this morning. I do not know what I am to do. Arthur is most pleased, he has declared that we will call our son Galahad. He will not accept that it may be a girl. What if it is a daughter? She cannot be the heir to Camelot. He will be most upset. Or what if I lose the child? I miss you ever so much, I cannot bear to be apart from you so long. I was so excited when the messenger arrived saying that you were to be returning home, I could hardly contain my excitement. I have done what you asked my love. I told Elizabeth, not only about Arthur but also... about us. I hope you will not be mad but she had guessed that there was something between us and so I had to be truthful with her. I cannot wait until you have come back to me, I will be waiting with open arms._

_ All my love,_

_ Brittany._

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

-Quinn-

I threw the book across the room. This was _useless_ for god sake. I had spent these past months searching through every damn spell book in my possesion as well as a few I was able to steal from that damn Asian Merlin? Mike? Whatever his damned name was. I could not find the potion, it was rather basic, my grandmother had made it with me many times when I was younger, she said it was the reason she was so successful. It was a potion that twisted the minds of those who drank it, it made them do things out of character, it was _exactly_ what I needed to bring down King Arthur and Camelot. But Mordred.

Damn Mordred Puckerman. I have been receiving his letters often, one every few weeks with updates on my darling Sanny. I missed her so. But his letters were so risky, he often spoke about how we poisoned King Uther. If any of the guards had read it then they would have my head!

And as for this 'Brittany', who my love keeps writing to... I am confused. The name is familiar, but I cannot put a face to the name. It is frustrating me even further. How dare Sanny think she can cheat on me. She is mine! And not only that but she flirts with every maiden in the land that so much as gives her a sideways glance. _She is mine. _I have been watching and wating now. But my patience is wearing thin. I need that potion. And I need it now.

I glanced around Beistes study one last time. Past the human skeletons, the bookshelves that covered the wall. On top pf the fireplace there were old beakers, filled with different coloured liquids, some were bubbling and steaming. They were all medicinal, but if I did not know better I might mistake her to be training as a powerful witch or warlock. I continued looking around, hoping for anything at all that could possibly aide me in my plan. Then I saw it.

_The scroll._

It was sticking out of the bookshelf at an odd angle. I rushed over to it and pulled it out, scannign the paper rapidly. _Yes. _It was exacty what I was looking for. I internally cheered and hurried away so that I was not caught snooping around.

Finally. I have found it. When Mordred returns he can aquire the ingredients I need and then I can finally continue with my plan. Camelot and Santana were going to be mine!

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

**A/N Hello all. Would you want me to write smut or just imply it? I'm cool either way that's why it's T/M in the summary cos it's all up to you guys! Please review, the lack of reviews for last chapter made me sad :( Sorry for less Brittana but when San returns that shall change ;) Anyway I love you all and thanks for reading.**

_**(bad spanish translations: **_**tore that racist **_**hijo de puta miembro a miembro - tore that racist son of a bitch limb from limb)**_

**Gx**

**P.S I abhor racism so I apologise for Jesses little outburst.**


	11. Stop the Violence

Stop the Violence

-Brittany-

Today was the day. Today was the day that she was returning. I was so excited. When I awoke this morning Arthur was already gone. After emptying my stomach again, I heard Rachel appear.

'Are you alright your highness?' She asked, sounding genuinely worried.

I coughed and spat into the bowl one last time before replying. 'Aye, tis the childs fault is all.' I smiled weakly. 'Can you dispose of this please? And fetch Elizabeth?' Rachel nodded and took the clay bowl from my grasp, holding it at arms length as she left. I got dressed and as I sat combing my hair, I heard her walk in.

'Good Morrow Brittany. How are you this morning?' She took the comb from me and took over my hair. I loved that comb. It was my mothers and she gave it to me before I got married. I missed both her and my father dearly, but if it was not for them, then I would never have met Santana. And no matter what disgusting things my husband does to me, the thought of San makes everything so much better. I smiled as I once again remembered she was returning today. 'Brittany?' Elizabeth asked, I realised she was still waiting for an answer.

'Oh, I am good thank you. Apart from the morning sickness of course.' I grinned.

'Is it true that Mercedes is meant to be coming to Camelot within the week?' She asked.

I nodded. 'That is not why I am so happy though...' I replied looking back at her.

'Ah, Sir Lancelot is returning today is she not?' I saw a small smile creep across her wrinkled face.

'Aye. I have missed her so.' She put my hair up. 'I need to speak with her alone though. I do not know how. Arthur will wish to speak with her and I fear I will not be alone with her as soon as I might want to.' I pouted and she laughed softly.

'Do not worry child. I am sure you will think of something.' She smiled again, but it faded quickly. 'Did the King behave himself last night?' She asked looking worried at me.

'Aye. Since he discovered I am with child he has kept his hands to himself. I am sure he has found a woman to attend to his needs in the mean time.' I should be angry that my husband was having an affair, but he was King so it was normal, and not only that, I did not care at all. It was a relief that he left me be for now. I got up and looked out of my window towards the courtyard. A few guards were training and I could hear the clash of wooden swords. I sighed. I remembered how Santana would teach me. I got shivers as I thought of how close she stood to me, as she showed me how to fire an arrow. I bit my lip and ignored the warm tingles I felt in my stomach. I spent the day in my chambers with Elizabeth talking and reading some books that she had borrowed from Mike for me.

It was growing dark when suddenly heard the bugle call, announcing someones arrival. _Santana._ I hurried outside, desperate to see her. I heard Elizabeth laughing as she followed me outside. I was right, as I arrived at the front, a carriage pulled up flanked either side by several Knights on horseback and at the very front was Santana. She jumped off of the horse and removed her helmet, allowing her long black hair to fall softly down to her shoulders. She was covered in dirt but I did not care, all I wanted was to run into her arms. But I could not. Arthur appeared out of nowhere and immediately went and hugged her.

'Lancelot!' He called as he grabbed her. I saw her expression harden and her jaw set in anger but she reciprocated the hug, knowing that I did not want her to make a scene.

'Artie. We have King Jesse for you. Shall I escort him to the dungeons?' She asked trying her hardest not to show her anger.

'Nay, Blaine?' He called addressing another Knight. 'Can you and Karofsky escort the carriage to the dungeons, make sure that his majesty has a nice comfy cell.' He smirked cruelly. I have only seen that smile a few times and it makes me sick whenever I do see it. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and tried not to remember.

Just then I noticed that Santana had walked over to me, I resisted the urge to hug her. She smiled at me. 'Britt.' She whispered glancing over to Arthur who was still conversing with the other Knights.

'I missed you San.' I replied smiling foolishly.

'I missed you too Britt.' She smirked, I missed that so much, it was taking all I had to not just grab her and kiss her and show her how much I did truly miss her. She glanced around before pulling something out from under her armour. I chuckled, _how did she fit anything under it?_ They were scraps of paper. 'I wrote you while I was away. I knew I could not send them but I just wanted you to know I did write to you. I misplaced a few of them...' She gave them to me and I quickly stowed them away. I smiled even more knowing that when she was writing to me, I was writing to her. I wish I could have kept them to give to her.

'Of course my love.' I saw Arthur slowly making his way over to us. 'Tomorrow morn I shall meet you in your chambers?'

'Aye. I am most looking forward to it. I-' She was interrupted by Arthur who stood beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

'Ladies.' Arthur smirked at us. 'It is nice to see you two getting along. My two favourite maidens in all the land.' Santana shot him a glare which he misread. 'Fine, my favourite Knight and favourite maiden? Haha, Santana we must go, we have much to discuss.' He kissed my cheek and walked inside motioning for San to follow him. She bowed and winked at me before quickly following him inside.

Once they were out of sight I rubbed my cheek trying to get rid of the feel of Arthur that rested upon it. I turned to Elizabeth who chuckled and led me inside. I fiddled with the letters and decided to head to my chambers to read them immediately.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

-Santana-

I followed Artie to the throne room. I did not realise how furious I would feel upon seeing him. I kept on picturing him violating my Britt and I wanted to castrate him for it. I pushed 'Lady Snixx' deep down inside and took deep breaths as I stood before Artie.

'Congratulations on your victory, Santana. I am very grateful, you have saved this Kingdom.' He grinned. I wanted nothing more than to punch it right off of his face.

'Aye Sir. But it is my duty. We lost many of the Lothian soldiers but the greatest casualty was Sir Nelson. The Stick took an arrow to the throat, he died in my arms. We buried him along with the others but I had a messenger see to it that his family were informed.' His face fell at the news.

'Tis a shame. He was a brave Knight. Still I have some good news that I wish to share with you Lance.'

I frowned in confusion. 'Aye, what is it Sire?'

'Guinevere is with child. I shall have an heir.' He grinned madly but I just saw red. That meant that he had... touched her again. Forced himself upon her. I know Brittany and she would not have done this by choice. _Would she?_ It does not matter. She is not your wife, she is Arties and she may call you her love but they both have a right to sleep together. It is the done thing in a marriage. I cannot believe that she would though. He has touched her. How dare he. He does not respect her. I growled. 'Santana?' I realised he was looking at me weirdly.

'Sorry Sire, I do not feel well. I wish to go to bed. Good day Sire. I will speak with you tomorrow?' I bowed and quickly turned around.

'Oh, would you like me to have Kurt fetch Beiste for you?'

'Nay, tis fine. I just need to rest is all.' I called as I left the room. I practically ran to my chambers and threw myself onto my bed. I felt myself cry. I do not know why but the news has effected me. I feel so angry and sad that this has happened. That I could not prevent it. I realised I was still in my armour and quickly got changed into my robes. I was still furious about Artie. I sighed and sat down on my bed running my fingers through my hair. Today has been a long day.

'Sanny?' I groaned and turned to face the doorway seeing Quinn standing there grinning at me.

'Evening Q.' I put on a smile for her.

'Oh lord Sanny you're home safe! I feared for your life.' She ran over and hugged me. 'You have been gone so long, almost 3 months.' She slapped my arm playfully. 'Don't ever do that again.' She giggled and I smiled weakly.

'No promises Quinn. Have fun without me?'

'I had to...' She purred and winked. _Not again._

'Oh really? That's nice. I am feeling tired from my travels. I wish to go to bed shall I see you tomorrow?' I needed to get rid of her before she tried anything.

'Do you not want some... company? You must be so very tense...' She carried on sitting next to me and slowly stroking my arm.

'No, tis fine Quinn. Not tonight.' I said sternly. I was not in the mood for her crap.

'Why not Sanny. You have not wanted to be with me for months. I thought you going away wold change that. Make you want me. It is so lonely without you Sanny. I want you. Nay. I _need_ you now.' She whined moving to stand in front of me. I had, had enough. I stood pushing her away from me.

'FUCK SAKE QUINN. I SAID NO. I do not wish to be with you. It was fun for a while but do you not understand no? I do not wish to have sex with you, I do not even wish to be near you right now. Just go. You are my maid and nothing more. Get that into your head.' I growled angrily. I knew I was not this mad at her. But I could not shout at Artie so I have misdirected my anger. It is too late to take it back now, she must understand that I do not wish to be with her. There is only one blonde in my life and I cannot have her.

Quinn looked hurt then angry then upset. 'You just made a big mistake Santana. A real big mistake.' She glared at me before running out crying. I sighed and sat on my bed once again running my hands through my hair. Before long I laid down and was able to sleep.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

-Brittany-

I could not believe it. Santana is so sweet and adorable. I had been reading her letters for the past hour of so. There were so many and all of them were kind of sweet. I had just read one in which she had written a poem.

_I neither die, nor live, nor get well,_

_I do not feel my suffering, and yet it is great suffering,_

_because I cannot tell the future of her love,_

_whether I shall have it, or when,_

_for in her is all the pity_

_which can raise me up or make me fall._

_I am pleased when she maddens me_

_when she makes me stand with open mouth staring,_

_I am pleased when she laughs at me,_

_or makes a fool of me to my face, or my back;_

_for after this bad the good will come_

_very quickly, if such is her pleasure._

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I love her so. Suddenly I heard heavy boots marching towards the room. I quickly hid the letters in my drawer and sat combing my hair. I felt Arthurs presence beside me. He ran his hands up and down my arms and breathed all over my neck. He stank of rotten fruit and bitter wine.

'You look so pretty Guinny.' I winced at the nickname he gave me. I gulped and closed my eyes in disgust as he kissed my neck. 'So very pretty.'

'Not tonight Arthur.' I said firmly hand going down to my stomach. To protect my unborn child? Who knows. I just did not want him to touh me anymore.

'Aw. Why ever not my sweet? You know you like it...' He chuckled quietly in my ear.

'Nay. I do not. Please stop now.' I remembered what Elizabeth had said to me, if he goes to far then physically stop him. I grasped his hand that was wandering down my body. Suddenly he turned me around to face his him and kissed me. It was disgusting. He tasted disgusting. I closed my eyes and pictured San, what she would do if she were here. I pushed him off of me. 'No. Arthur.'

I was not prepared for what came next. My left cheek stung as he slapped me. 'You are nothing Guinevere. I could have another wife in seconds. You're lucky I chose you. You should be on your knees worshipping me.' He slapped me again, hard enough to send me crashing to the floor. 'Nothing at all.' He spat beside me and marched from the room slamming the door behind him.

I curled into a ball sobbing and I must have fallen asleep.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

**A/N Thank you for reading please review, I hope you liked this chapter as it is setting up the Brittana action you all have been craving. My question about the smut from last chapter still stands so if you really don't want it let me know. If you really do want it let me know haha. Thank you again to all who have followed/ favourited until next time, :)**

**Gx**

**P.S I just wanted to say omfg to SystematicHooliganism. 'The Hunter and The Serf' is one of my most favourite fics like ever and I feel honoured that you are following my story. To everyone else, go read it, that story inspired this one if I'm honest haha. :D**


	12. Lies

Lies

-Brittany-

I was awoken by the feeling of being shaken. Everything was a blur and I could not make out any shapes. 'Elizabeth...?' I mumbled slowly waking. I was still on the floor and my whole face hurt like hell.

'No Miss. It is Rachel, are you ok?' She asked worriedly. I slowly sat up and I heard her gasp. 'Miss, What happened to you?' I frowned and a jolt of pain shot through my face. I gently touched my left cheek where the pain was worse and it hurt even more, I winced and it hurt even more. I wanted to cry. 'Miss?' I looked at her and tried to make sense of the mesh of colours before me, slowly I was able to make out her light brown hair, brushed over her shoulder as she leant over me.

'I walked into the bedpost last night... It is nothing.' With Rachels help I was able to stumble over to the looking glass. I almost collapsed when I saw it, Rachel held me up straight as I looked at myself. I was disgusting. The whole left side of my face was purple from the bruise, the side of my lip was split and swelling up and there was a small cut just above my right eyebrow from where I hit the floor, a small line of dried blood beside. I sobbed and heaved, Rachel was able to grab the sick bowl and place it beneath me so I spewed into it, a combination of morning sickness and disgust. After I had thrown up I clutched my stomach, in the hope he had not hurt my baby. 'W-Where is Arthur?' I asked after a while, forcing myself to stop crying.

'He has gone to Lothian with Prince Gawain to discuss the battle at Adrenalide, did he not tell you? He left at dawn...' She looked confused.

'Nay, he told me nothing.' I swallowed the bile in my throat before continuing. 'Rachel, can you please draw me a bath, lay out a gown and then fetch Elizabeth please? Quickly.' She nodded and scurried from the room. I groaned as I hauled myself onto my bed from the floor where I fell onto once I emptied my stomach. I absentmindedly massaged my stomach and cried. I wanted Santana, I wanted to be held in her arms and told everything would be all right. But I cannot see her, because if she found out Artie had done this to me, then I would not be able to stop her in her rampage.

'Brittany?' I heard, I looked up to see Elizabeth standing in my doorway. Her eyes grew wide when she saw my face and she hurried over to inspect it. 'What happened?' It was more of a demand to know than a question. I could not tell her. I looked at the floor and repeated the same lie I gave to Rachel minutes before. I knew she did not believe me, but neither of us said anything. She just sat there stroking my face, a short while later Rachel returned with my gown and informed me my bath was ready. I nodded and Elizabeth came with me.

She washed my hair and I relaxed, enjoying the feel of the hot water running over my body. 'Are you not meant to be seeing Miss Lancelot this morn?' She asked after a while.

'Aye, but I do not wish to see her today. I cannot.' I refused to look at Elizabeth as I got out.

'Why? Because of what happened to your face?'

'Aye, she would not be best pleased.' I admitted drying myself and getting dressed.

'She will insist you know. I have hardly met her but I know that she shall insist.'

'I know.' I did not wish to discuss it further so I sat on the bed with one of the books from Mike. Elizabeth sighed and left me to it. I stayed in there all day, Rachel brought me food but I never left my chambers, nor was there any sign of Santana until later that night when I heard some shouting in the corridor outside.

'God be damned Elizabeth, I wish to see her. I need to see her. Arthur is away so I know that this is not his doing, it is hers and I will not listen to her, so please, you know as well as I do that she wants to see me.' _Santana._ I sighed, she was adamant, that much was evident.

'Fine, but do not say I did not warn you.' Elizabeth said, _a lot_ quieter. My door opened and there stood San, in her robes carrying a flower in her hand. She stopped dead when she saw my face, I saw worry then anger flash across her face.

'Who did this?' She growled, walking over to me.

'I did.' I lied, not looking at her.

'Like hell you did. It was him was it not? It was Arthur!' She looked furious. 'That is it! That is the last straw I am goi- mmf' I kissed her and I felt her body untense as she returned the kiss she looked at me when I pulled away, as though she was trying to work something out.

'Calm my love. I walked into my bedpost, it is not a problem, tis my own fault.' I lied. I was getting better at it. I sat on the bed and pulled her next to me. Elizabeth had seen the whole exchange, and quietly shut the door, leaving us alone. San looked down at the now crumpled flower and blushed.

'This was... _is_ for you. Sorry' She said, handing it to me. I smiled and kissed her cheek causing her to smile back, then stop when she saw my face again. 'Does...Does it hurt?' She asked staring into my eyes. I nodded. 'When I was little, Mi mami-' She stopped and looked really sad for a second, but before I had the chance to react she continued. 'Mi mami said that kisses made pain better, she used to kiss my cuts whenever I fell over.' She glanced at me before slowly kissing the left side of my face, being extra careful because of the bruise, she then turned my head and kissed the cut.

'Thank you.' I whispered softly still looking to the floor.

'Tis fine my love. I do not wish to see you hurt.' She said smiling at me and tilting my chin towards her. I smiled weakly as I took in her features. She was so beautiful, but where she had been fighting, much of her face was cut up, only small cuts and scars but they were still there. I traced them carefully with the tip of my finger. Right cheek, just above her top lip, the left side of her chin, her left eyebrow, the bridge of her nose, the right side of her forehead, and back to her right cheek. Then I saw the last one that I had missed. It was on her bottom lip. I caressed it as I stared into her eyes. They were impossibly dark and her mouth was slightly parted. Gently I kissed her cuts and scars, going the other way, her eyes closed slowly as I pressed a kiss to her right cheek, right side of her forehead, bridge of her nose, left eyebrow, the left side of her chin, just above her top lip, and then I stopped. I looked at her until she opened her eyes. I did not look away as I traced the cut on her lip again, slowly I leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to it. I pulled away and stared at her for a second. Suddenly her hand was on the back of my neck and she crashed our lips together in a passionate kiss.

**...**

**A/N Hello everybody, I would like to once again apologise for my little outburst yesterday but I was seriously pissed off. This chapter is no where near as good and as long as it should have been so yeah, not happy. I'm grounded for a week for threatening to castrate my brother but thankfully I don't ever leave the house anyway and my parents don't think to confiscate this. Please review and thanks to all who've reviewed/faved already. To Raven - I will soon reveal Quinn and Pucks plan, but not just yet. Much love to all.**

**Gx**

**P.S Next Chapter is called showing their love. Wanna guess what's gonna happen? ;) (Also who's POV would you rather it be from? Brittany or Santana?)**


	13. Showing their Love

Showing their Love

-Brittany-

My face should be hurting, it should be screaming out in agony at the pressure being placed upon it. But I felt nothing, all I could feel was Santanas wonderous lips against my own. Her warm tongue caressing mine. Her kiss had awoken a deep fire in my belly and I wanted so much more of her. I pushed myself against her, marvelling at how well our bodies fit with one another. I felt her hands leave my neck and trail down my body, resting on my hips. I tangled my hands into her dark locks, pulling her impossibly closer. I wanted her, no, I needed her. I laid down onto the bed pulling her atop me, I gasped as her thigh slipped in between my own and put pressure upon my most sensitive point. She pulled away from me looking worried.

'Britt, is mmf...' I dispelled any worries she might have with another kiss needing her to be close to me. She deepened the kiss again as I ground my hips down onto her thigh, soon I was out of breath and we stopped kissing, she leant back and watched as I continued to rub myself against her leg, feeling a warmth build up inside, like a rope stretching and stretching until suddenly it snapped and my whole body shook and it felt perfect. I looked up at Santana who was smirking mischieviously.

'What?' I panted out, trying to get my heartbeat back to normal.

'You're beautiful.' She said, kissing me softly again. Even with the softest and simplest of kisses, I felt the fire rise up again. She helped me out of my gown smiling down at me. 'So, beautiful.' I could not help the blush that formed on my cheeks at her words.

'Santana.' I whispered, she looked into my eyes frowning.

'Aye? Do you want me to stop my love?'

'No. I...Make me yours.' I whispered, losing myself in her gaze. She nodded slowly and gently kissed down my jaw to my neck, whispering sweet nothings as she went. I felt appreciated, I felt loved and I wanted more. She helped me remove my undergarments and as I lay there naked, I was surprised at how safe she made me feel.

She kissed down my body, her hands caressing me as she went, the fire growing with every kiss, every touch, setting my skin ablaze. When she reached my stomach she stroked it softly and started whispering before continuing down to my core, she glanced up at me as she pressed soft kisses there, sending me insane, my hips were jumping and I could not hold back my moans and cries as she ran her tongue through me, pushing me closer and closer to ecstasy. I peaked, moaning and gasping for air, I felt as though I was flying and she slowly brought me down with soft kisses. I wanted to make her feel the way she made me feel but as I reached down to touch her she grasped my wrist and shook her head slowly. 'This was only for you my love. Solo para ti mi amor, eres perfecto.' I was not sure what she said but it made me smile. I kissed her again and pulled her to lie beside me.

That was how I spent the night. I lay in her arms, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about what just occured. I should feel guilty. I had just cheated on my husband. The King. But I didn't care, lying here, with her gently stroking patterns into my arm. I turned my body to face her, leaning on my hand and looking at her. She mirrored my position, still stroking my arm with her free hand. We lay there for a while, our breathing the only sound in the dark room.

'You're perfect.' She whispered, her dark eyes staring into mine.

'Not as perfect as you.' I replied.

'No, I am not perfect my love, I have done many bad things but you... you are so pure.' I shook my head.

'No matter what you do I will always love you Santana. Always. If it was not for Artie... then I would be all yours. Proudly so.' I felt close to tears.

'You love me?' She asked frowning. I did not know what to say so I simply nodded. She smiled. 'I love you too, I will find a way for us. I promise.' She leant forward and kissed me again softly before wrapping her arms around me. I snuggled down into her and let sleep take me away.

/.../

**A/N Hello everybody, I would like to apologise for not updating. A lot of stuff happened, Australian family staying with us, birthdays (I'm finally 16 woo hoo) and other stuff, so I haven't been able to sit down and focus on this. I hope it was worth the wait? I really am sorry and as usual all mistakes are mine. :) Please review and yeah...**

_**(bad spanish - only for you my love, you're perfect [something like that anyway])**_

**Gx**

**P.S. Also on my tumblr are two one shot fics not uploaded onto here, they are stuff I wrote while out and about, if you want me to upload them on here please let me know?**


	14. Trouble's Brewing

**A/N Hey everybody, Gracie is back...Kinda, again I'm sorry for not updating, I don't have time to focus on this and only have time to type up quick one-shots (on my Brittana Prompts story, check it out if you want) and between work and college, it's been kinda hectic but I am back for now and will try to regularly update again. Stay awesome,**

**Gx**

**P.S We are never to talk about 4x04. It was bad and I refuse to discuss it. *sobs* Also, please review and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

Trouble's brewing.

-Brittany-

I awoke with a start as sunlight filtered through the window, casting bright colours across the room. I rubbed my face gently, it was still tender after all and glanced to the bed beside me. It was empty. Perplexed I stood and wandered over to the window, glancing down at the courtyard. There she was, surrounded by a few guards, she was smiling and instructing them. I was angry. How dare she leave me after last night? Did it mean nothing to her? I turned around fully intent on going out there and discussing it when I was met with Rachel standing there shocked. I looked down at myself and realised I was still completely naked, then I felt it. The morning sickness, the bile rose up my throat and I manged to get to the bucket just in time emptying the contents of my stomach into it. I coughed and spluttered while Rachel gently rubbed my back whispering soothing words. 'Ma'am if I may, I have a message from Sir Lancelot.' She mumbled quietly when I sat up.

I was still angry. 'Aye, and what is it?'

'She said to apologise, I am not sure what for, she said to give you this and that I was not to read it upon any circumstance.' She handed me a crumpled piece of paper, I quickly scanned over it and calmed immediately, I realised I was still naked, so I sent Rachel to fetch my clothes. After she left the room I sat back onto my bed and read the note.

_Britt,_

_I am sorry for leaving, last night was... incredible. But I cannot allow anyone to know... to suspect. So I went to the training early this morning. I did not want to leave you, in fact I wanted nothing more than to stay with you, my arms wrapped around your beautiful body, protecting you. But I could not. I will come and see you again after the training._

_All my love_

_Santana. x_

I smiled at the letter, only wincing slightly at the pain in my cheek. Before long Rachel returned with my clothes and breakfast, after helping me dress she left and I ate quietly, sitting perched upon my windowsill and watching my love out in the courtyard. She was a magnificent fighter, she moved so gracefully, fought so valiantly. I was smitten.

/.../

-Quinn-

I was sat upon Puckermans bed. He had left early this morning to aquire the ingredients needed for my potion. _Again._ We had already used it once... as a test. I would have to keep an eye out for the effects of it. I just hope that stupid squire had done what I had instructed. I glanced around his bed chambers, they were such a mess. His garments were strewn about the room and there were many bowls and plates with food upon them, left by the incompetent maids to fester. I wrinkled my nose up at the smell and wandered to his window opening it. I glanced out. We were on a lower level, on the opposite side of the courtyard to the King and I could see my Sanny training with a few knights. She was so brave. I was still angry at her for the way she treated me, but I knew she'd come to her senses as soon as she forgot about this other girl... Brianna? Whatever her name was. I sighed and looked at the sky, it was a bright blue, but there were storm clouds in the distance, just past the West tower... _Hang on._ I frowned and focused on the open window by the Kings chambers... Nay, not even by the Kings chambers, it was his chambers... and there was his wife Guinevere. She was so foolish, she always seemed to be away with the fairies, lost in her own world..._ What is she looking at anyway?_ I followed her gaze down to- _It cannot be. She is not. She is!_ She was looking at MY Santana. She looks so happy, so proud, so- IN LOVE? I growled angrily, there was something off about this whole situation. I remembered that Guinevere was not her preferred name... She liked to go by the name of...

_BRITTANY._ Brittany. The one my darling Santana was writing to all those months. The one that she loved. The one she had chosen over me. This is why Sanny has been so distant from me. Still this changes nothing. I must go ahead with my plan, the only difference is I am going to have her killed.

/.../

-Santana-

I yawned and stretched before drinking from the goblet that Rory had handed me. I was tough on the Knights this morning, giving them tougher training and tougher workouts. My army is to be in perfect physical condition before we fight again. I refuse to lose another Knight. I will admit though, my mind was not with me this morning. I was lost thinking of her. My love. My Brittany. Last nights activities had been floating through my mind, which was not good as I was distracted. Never matter. But it was not only last night that was running through my mind. It was everything. Our whole relationship. Artie. There was something not right happening. And I needed to stop it. I sat on the bench and watched the sun peak over the castle walls. My knights were exhausted and resting and I used the time to contemplate the situation I had put myself in. I felt dizzy, but shook it off putting it down to the intense workout this morning.

Arthur was a cruel man. He had raped her, and I was sure he was beating her as well. I needed to stop it, I needed to protect my love, but I did not know how. I ran many scenarios through my head, as I was contemplating a fake moustache and beard combination I felt a tap upon my shoulder and turned to face Elizabeth.

'Morning Sir Lancelot' She said curtsying before me and smiling. I bowed and returned the smile.

'Good Morrow Miss, is everything okay?' I looked around and thankfully we were alone.

'Aye, I was sent down here by her majesty, she grows restless waiting for you, it seems that just watching you is not enough, she has demanded you prescence. Immediately.' She smirked.

'Ah, well I best go and see her?'

'Aye, she is in her chambers...' I bowed and went to leave but was stopped by her grabbing my forearm firmly. 'But Santana. I hope you realise how dangerous this... affair is. It could have us all killed. I hope that you both think it is worth it. The King returns tonight. I suggest you come to some sort of arrangement soon, for I fear what will happen should he discover this.' She looked terrified. And I am not surprised, for I am as well.

'I know. It is worth it Miss Elizabeth. _She_ is worth it.' I replied, she nodded gravely at me and released her grip on my arm. I bowed agian and left quickly, knowing what is to be done I hurried to her as quickly as I could.

...

I knocked on the door softly and waited patiently for Brittany to open it. When she did I pulled inside and envolped by her strong arms, I reciprocated the hug and smiled sadly knowing what was to be done. 'Hey San, I missed you.' She whispered softly into my hair.

'I missed you more Britt.' I replied as she pulled away from the hug. She smiled and led me over to her bed sitting me next to her. 'We need to talk...'

'Aye? What is it my love?' She was so perky. It was making this even harder.

'Last night was... magical. You know that right? And you know how much I care about you?' I began frowning and shaking my leg nervously.

'Aye? Santana, my darling, what is it?' She looked worried, and rightly so.

'We... cannot do this anymore. Us. I mean, it is too dangerous.' I waited for her response.

'What do you mean? We cannot do what?'

'See each other.'

I saw the light immediately go from those perfect blue eyes and my heart crushed in my chest. Why was I doing this? This isn't right. 'So what? You fuck me and then leave me? Is that it?' She whispered bitterly.

'No, that is not what this is. I care about you too much to continue. If Arthur were to ever find out about this-'

'Screw Arthur!' She interrupted jumping from the bed and standing before me. 'This has nothing to do with him. You' She pointed at me angrily. 'You said you loved me. You said you would find a way for us.'

'And I will... but not yet Britt.'

'Do not call me that. You do not deserve that privelege anymore.' I have never seen such anger in her eyes.

'Please. I will find a way for us, but I cannot yet. It is too dangerous.'

'And what me having to live with Arthur is not? You are going to leave me to him. For him to do whatever he wants to me? To beat me and rape me? As though I am nothing but a body to him?'

This was rapidly spiralling out of control. I needed to make her see it from my point of view, even if it was wrong. 'That is not what I meant-'

'And this child?' She asked gesturing to her stomach. 'Can you imagine what will happen to it?'

'Brittany. Listen to me. We will be together, you and I. We will raise the child as our own, but until then we must avoid conflict. I will still be here but we cannot risk being caught, I not only fear for my life or yours. But the childs. Elizabeths even, her knowing about this could have her killed.' At this Brittanys expression softened and the tears that had been threatening to fall, did as she collapsed sobbing into my arms. I held her close and stroked her hair. 'I will always love you Brittany, but I am doing this for us. I love you too much to let anything happen to you.'

'I know. I am sorry Santana. But... I think you should leave.' She got up and went over to her window.

'Britt-' I began getting up and walking towards her, crying also.

'Go San. I cannot talk to you. Do not talk to me until you have come to your senses and realised how stupid you are being.' She refused to look at me.

'Britt, please-'

'I said go.' There was a sense on finality in her voice, I nodded somberly and walked over to the door, glancing at her one last time before I left.

'I love you Britt. I will find a way.' I said before walking out the door and closing it softly behind me, I practically ran to my chambers and laid on my bed sobbing, regretting what I had just done.

...

**A/N 2 Please don't hate me? *awkward smile* I promise things will get better... maybe?**


	15. What is This?

**A/N Hi... Sorry for disappearing, I have my reasons but it's Christmas break so I have more time on my hands. I'm sorry about last chapter and I hope that I can make it up to you with this one... Maybe... Please review.**

**Gx**

**...**

What Is This?

-Santana-

2 weeks. That is how long I have been without Brittany. Too long in my opinion. But it is my own fault. I have not seen her much since Arthurs return. She spends her days in her chambers. I worry. I worry a lot. But she does not wish to speak to me. She keeps Elizabeth or Rachel at her door, guarding her and preventing me from seeing her. I miss her so much. I think about why I did that, why I hurt her, and I do not understand it, I have always known how dangerous it is for us but have never cared, knowing that our love is strong enough to fight off any trouble it may come across.

Something came over me that day and it has caused such trouble between us. I vow to get her back. If only she would speak to me.

...

I cannot sleep. It is late and the moonlight is streaming in my window casting dark shadows across the room. I am restless. I need to talk to Britt. But I have an idea. Arthur is away again tonight, thankfully. Brittany may have a guard at her door, but no one guards the wall. Smiling at my genius plan I ran from the room, stopping suddenly as I reached the courtyard. _Shit. Night patrols._ I'd forgotten that ever since Uther died I had improved castle security. If I was seen now then Artie would be informed that I was creeping around. I cannot be seen, even by my own men.

I ducked down behind a bush and scanned my surroundings 3 guards were patrolling the South gate, two stood by the main doors to the throne room, the moonlight shining on their armour as they joked around in the cold, billows of mist coming from their mouths as they chuckled together. The North patrol was no where to be seen and I took my chance running to the bottom of the West tower. Glancing around one last time I turned and looked up.

The bricks in the wall were uneven, jutting out from their formation at odd angles with thick strong vines wrapped around the tower. I took a deep breath and reached up for the first brick placing my foot onto the base of one of the vines. I closed my eyes for a second and pulled my body up onto the next brick climbing higher and higher as I went. I was near her window when my foot slipped and the brick I was standing on broke, falling to the ground and smashing on the hard dirt below. I cursed as the North patrol came around the corner, hurrying to find the source of the noise. I closed my eyes and pressed myself hard against the tower, hoping that I could merge with it, that the night would keep me hidden from their view. I counted to 20 and looked back down, watching as the puzzled guards continued on their patrol with perplexed looks upon their faces. I smiled in triumph and continued on my climb, clambering up onto her windowsill. I peered inside and saw the room was empty apart from her body on the bed covered by the bedsheet.

I smiled sadly at the sight. Memories of laying beside her as she slept flowing through my mind, wiping loose strands of her soft blonde hair from her face and giggling quietly as she mumbled incoherently. I tapped on the window quietly, loud enough that she woke up and sat bolt upright in her bed looking around confused. When she caught sight of me she almost screamed, then as she stormed over the window and flung it open I almost fell. Gripping the edge of the windowsill I maintained my balance and shot her a nervous smile.

'What are you doing?' She growl-whispered.

'I had to see you.' I mumbled, the smile on my face fading away.

'I do not wish to see you. Go away.' She went to shut the window but I put my hand there to stop her.

'What, you expect me to climb back down?'

'There is a guard at my door. I am certainly not letting you out that way.' she chuckled angrily.

'Please just let me speak.' I pleaded.

'Why?' She spat.

'Because I love you.'

She scoffed and walked into the room, I took that as a cue to climb in. It was awkward hanging out of her window anyway. 'Of course you do.' She muttered.

'I really do. I cannot sleep for dreaming, I wake and walk about my chambers as though I may find you coming through my door. I love you Britt, I regret what happened. Please. Forgive me, and take me back my love. I need to have you close again. Please.'

'Why should I believe that you love me?' She said sitting on the bed and resting her hands on her growing stomach.

'Because you are perfect. You are beautiful, smart, funny, kind, you are adorable. When you sleep you hum and sing, you make this little noise between a snore and a squeak and it is so cute that I just want to wrap my arms around you and hold you close, whispering sweet nothings and declaring my love for you. You are carrying our child, our little prince or princess, we are going to look after them as two loving parents should, I'll teach them how to defend themselves and you will show them how to be a good person. You see the good in everybody and that's what I love about you. The way your eyes shine as though they are made from all the stars in the night sky, your hair is softer than silk. I love waking up in the morning with our bodies intertwined and you blowing out soft breaths into my neck. Everything about you is perfect and I cannot lose you. Please. Please forgive me.'

'I do not know if I can...' She admitted looking into my eyes.

'Please.' I begged. I took a chance and gently kissed her, trying to put all my love and devotion into it. I pulled away after a second and stared into those blue orbs that until now I have only seen in my dreams.

'I love you. I forgive you.' She gave me a small smile and hugged me tight. How I have missed holding her in my arms. I subtley brushed away a stray tear as I smiled at her.

'Now what? I cannot leave due to the guard and I am pretty sure that I would not be able to climb back down the tower.'

'Now... get over here and hold me.' She smiled patting the bed as she laid down. I chuckled and removed my knife belt placing it onto the table beside us. I walked over and laid above her on the bed, mindful of the expanding bump on her stomach. She was so beautiful, I loved her so much. I leant down slowly, gently pressing our lips together in a soft kiss.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a deep voice tore through the room.

_'WHAT IS THIS?'_

...

**A/N Any guesses on who walked in? What's gonna happen now?! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**


	16. Cover Up

**A/N So this chapter contains some violence, it's the first proper fight I have ever written and I hope it isn't too shabby, please review and feel free to ask any questions either on here or at my tumblr (awkwardteenagenerves). Thanks :)**

Cover Up

-Santana-

_Suddenly the door slammed open and a deep voice tore through the room._

_'WHAT IS THIS?'_

...

My eyes snapped up to the doorway where a guard stood, he must have heard us. He was not exactly intimidating, but he had his sword drawn and was staring at me with pure hatred in his eyes. I jumped away from Brittany and to my feet as he turned back to the door and called for his friend, who had a thick moustache, seriously it was like a dead caterpillar had decided to sleep on his face, who stood guard with him, they both were before the door staring at us angrily. The first guard took his lit torch and placed it hanging on the wall illuminating the previously darkened room.

'What is the meaning of this?' Caterpillar face asked scowling and stepping forward carefully.

'Tis nothing of any importance to you-' Brittany began, before the first guard interrupted.

'Oh but I think it is milady, what would his highness say if he knew about this? His bravest, noblest knight, and his wife? The brave Sir Lancelot?' He stated chuckling evilly, remaining by the door and blocking the exit as his friend stalked towards me.

'Stay back.' I warned ensuring I was between the brute and my love. He was not going to harm her. They both laughed cruelly. 'I mean it.' They did not listen, I glanced around the room quickly assessing my options, and my eyes rested on my knife belt resting on the table behind the guard. I looked back at Brittany and mouthed to her to stay calm and quiet. I took a deep breath and leaped.

I jumped towards the guard ahead of me as he swung his blade, I flew high above the sword and landed on his lower arm pushing it to the ground, he fell forward and I pushed myself up and over his body as it crashed to the ground, landing beside the table. Just as I landed I heard Caterpillar face run towards me, a deep cry of anger ripping from his throat as he brought his sword down towards my head, I sidestepped the blade and grabbed my knife from the belt bringing it round to block the incoming attack from the first guard. The sound of the metal clashing echoed through the chamber, Brittany was whimpering from the bed and I could see that she wanted to help but did not know how. I delivered a sharp kick to the first guards stomach causing him to step back and trip over Caterpillar face. As he fell he dropped his sword and fell onto it, his cries of pain almost deafening as it pierced through his stomach, tearing through his body and appearing on the other side of his back, he began to choke and splutter as blood pooled onto the floor, the deep crimson spreading around his now lifeless body. I looked over to Brittany who was pale and staring at the corpse. She had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were brimming with tears. It broke my heart and I went to comfort her when a sudden pain shot through my right arm. I looked down and saw a massive gash across my bicep caused by Caterpillar face moments before. He seemed to think he was done with me and began to walk towards Brittany his steps heavy. I growled as I stepped forward and brought my knife down across his wrist severing the joint, the hand falling to the ground with a dull thud, he turned to face me, hate in his eyes. I allowed all my anger to power my swing as I sliced his throat. Blood instantly spurted out and hit me, and I watched as he attempted to stop the bleeding with his hand and severed wrist, the blood pouring from his throat as he gurgled and spluttered, falling to his knees. He looked up at me helplessly his eyes full of pleading, as he reached out his hand before flopping to the floor dead.

I looked around at the mess before me choking back bile. I threw my knife onto the floor, the clatter of the metal almost deafening, and took a step back gasping for air. My butt hit the table and I heard a choked sob break the silence. My eyes snapped up to see Brittany on the bed crying she was staring down at the two bodies on the floor, I ran to her and took her in my arms, forgetting the pain in my arm or the blood that stained my clothes. She buried her head into the crook of my neck and sobbed freely the fear dissipating as she seeked comfort in my embrace. I heard loud footsteps running towards the chambers and softly told her to let me handle it. Shortly after Sir Agrafinn came running in, accompanied by Sam and a few other knights.

'What in Gods name happened here?!' Finn asked looking at the two who lay dead. Sam ran from the room and I heard him vomiting, I had to admit that although I have fought many times the sight that lay before us was gruesome.

'I was out for a nightly stroll when I heard her highness screaming, I entered the room to find these two guards attempting to... to...'

'I understand Sire.' Finn said gravely staring. 'Is she okay?' He asked gesturing to Brittany who was still crying in my arms.

'She will be. I shall take her to my chambers for the night, to get her away from all... this.'

'Of course, I will have the men dispose of the bodies.'

I nodded my thanks and carefully ushered Brittany from the room. She remained silent and jumpy, the slightest noise as we walked making her flinch and press herself closer against me. I sat her down on y bed and sat beside her.

'I am sorry you had to see that my love.' I whispered. She did not respond, she merely stared at the wall. 'I did not mean for this to happen.'

She nodded. 'I know. I, I just was not expecting that. I am a little shaken. Thank you for saving me though,' she took my hand and kissed it softly staring into my eyes before resting it on her stomach. 'For saving _us_.' _How could I not, she is my everything._ I lay her down and told her to get some rest, she fell asleep almost immediately.

I looked down and saw that I was still covered in blood. I pressed a soft kiss to Brittanys head as she lay sleeping, walking over to the wash bowl I cleaned myself up before finally changing into my bed clothes that had been laid out for me hours earlier. I looked out the window and saw the sun slowly begin to peek over the mountainside. _That was too close, we were almost discovered. I did not want to kill them but what else could I do? They would have told the King and more would be dead._ I found it hard to justify the murder to myself, it was all a cover up but still I felt extremely guilty, they had families. People who loved and cared for them, like I do for Britt, and I just took that away from them. Was being with my love really worth it? I glanced over at her sleeping form and smiled. As horrible as it might be to say, yes. Definitely worth it. I sighed and went over to the bed, curling up behind Britt. I was very tired and allowed sleep to take over.

...

**A/N Hey, so I know that was kinda weird but I just wanna inform you, we shall be reaching the prologue in the next few chapters if everything goes to plan. Hope you're liking it so far and in the next chapter we will see more of Quinn and Pucks plans... mwahaha!**

**Gx**


	17. The Fall

The Fall

-Quinn-

He grunted one last time, before rolling off of me and lying beside me on the bed, taking most of the bedsheets with him, he rested his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, a smug smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and sat up on the edge of the bed, making it a point to not look at the vile sweaty man.

'That was fun Morgana, would you not agree?' Puck chuckled proudly.

'I have told you before Puckerman, I prefer to be called Quinn.' I replied standing up and putting my clothes back on. I hated these sessions with the man, I always felt so dirty and used, it made me even more desperate to get my Sanny back.

'Where you going?' He frowned sitting up and trying to look at my face.

'I told you, I need to return to Sir Lancelot's chambers, as her maid, it is my duty to make sure she has what she needs at all times. The longer I am here the more I am betraying my duties. I tell you this every time.' I picked my way carefully through his mess, over to his looking glass and attempted to fix my hair once more before I left. 'But, I have good news, my... my love.' I internally cringed at the term of endearment. 'This evening is the celebration of the Kings return. This is the day that we put our plan into action, this day... begins the fall of King Arthur.'

Puck smirked and bowed his head. 'Excellent, my lady. I will wait for you in the courtyard at dusk, during the celebrations, aye?'

'Aye, and so it will begin.' I chuckled, bending down to give him a quick peck. 'Now, I must take my leave. I shall see you this evening.'

'Good day, Quinn.' Puck smiled and so I left the room, the preparations for today running around my head as I walked to Sannys quarters.

…

-Santana-

I woke up with Brittany in my arms, she lay with her back to me, her back pressed against my chest, her lower body pressed into mine, my arms over her waist and resting on the bump of our child. I smiled tiredly as I pressed a soft kiss to her neck, all thoughts of last nights events far from my mind. I gently ran my hand over her stomach lovingly, she was carrying a child, our child, whether they were a son, or a daughter, I would not care, they were ours. I wish that they truly were mine, and not Arties, but all I could do was love as my own, and I planned to. I felt her shift and I knew she was awake, yet she said nothing. 'Britt...' I mumbled, carefully brushing her hair to once side and resting my chin on her neck as we lay, 'you okay, my love?' Again she said nothing, merely nodded. 'I love you.' I whispered into her neck, pressing one more kiss there before slowly getting up.

'San...?' She mumbled, carefully sitting up, her left arm supporting her stomach.

'Yes Britt?' I asked as I walked over to my table and picking up my discarded knife belt.

'What... what are we going to do?'

'What do you mean?'

'What I mean, is that Artie is back today. We cannot keep this a secret forever. I'm scared, I don't want to stop, to have to stay away from you, but we cannot carry on like this, it is not good for us, for you, me or our child. People are getting hurt Santana, and I cannot abide this. I think... I think we need to tell Artie.' She told me, looking down at her bump, refusing to look at me as I stood away from her. I held my knife in my hands while she spoke, staring at the blood that was still stained onto the blade, the blood of the guard I killed last night, who died as I tried to hide a lie from my best friend. I knew Artie should know. That he would know. But we could not tell him. The amount of trouble and heartache that something like that would cause? I could not do it, not to Artie, not to Brittany. Not to me. This was too far gone to tell him now. I did not simply just have feelings for his wife, I loved her, she loved me, we had been having a sordid _affair_ behind his back. It was different to me just screwing random women I had met in the taverns, to me, making love with Brittany was everything I had ever wanted, _she_ was everything I had ever wanted or ever needed. How was I meant to tell Artie, my best friend, her husband, the **king** that? We could not.

'Brittany. I am sorry. But it isn't possible. Even if we did tell him, it could destroy everything. Camelot needs a King. Someone who is kind, proud, courageous and most importantly, happy. If we tell Artie about our love, it will not only hurt him, but it would bring the destruction of Camelot itself. The entire city will be wrecked. He can never know.' I told her, turning around to face her at last, an air of finality in my voice.

'So what on earth do you expect us to do? Keep this up behind his back? Raise our child with two mothers and a father? To only ever be able to see each other, hold each other when he is away? To hell with Camelot, Santana. I am trying to think for the good of our family, are we meant to stay hidden until Arthur is dead? Keep a secret all that time?' She ranted, climbing out the bed and marching towards me.

'I do not know Brittany! I cannot simply think of a solution on the spot! We cannot tell him, my love. But I promise I will think of something. I cannot bear to lose you again. I will _not_ lose you again.' I told her, putting the blade down, grasping her hands tight in mine and looked up into her eyes. 'You are my soul mate. My one true love and I will not risk losing you or our child. I will fix this. I promise. I love you.'

She sighed and nodded defeatedly. 'I love you too San.' I leant up and pressed our lips together, trying to convey my love for her in a kiss. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers. She smiled a little before walking into my wash room, shutting the door softly behind her. I sighed and flopped down onto my bed, I was weary and this whole thing was a mess. I did not know what to do. All of a sudden, Quinn burst into my room with my breakfast. 'Morning Sire.' She smiled, placing the tray on my table, she eyed the knife warily before picking it up and examining it. 'I er... I heard about last nights... unfortunate events. Is her highness still here?'

'Aye. She is just cleaning up, she's still a little shaken.' I replied getting up again and snatching the blade from her grasp. 'Your assistance will not be need this morning Quinn. Take the morning off, just come and fetch me when Artie returns.'

'But Sanny-'

'No buts Quinn. Please do as I have asked.'

She frowned, 'Fine.' She snarled, 'I will see you this evening.' and with that she stormed from the room in a huff.

'Ugh.' I grunted again dropping myself on my bed, just as Brittany walked back into my room, looking a little happier than before.

'Were you talking to someone San?' She asked sitting beside me on the bed.

'Just Quinn. She brought breakfast if you want some. It's over there on the side.' I gestured to it and threw my arm over my eyes, sighing miserably, I closed my eyes and listened to her footsteps as she crossed the room, the wooden spoon knocking against the bowl as she ate, but otherwise it was silent as I lay there, thoughts swirling about my head as I tried to work out what the hell I should do about this mess.

'Santana?' She breathed softly. I grunted in response. 'Santana?' She tried again, and I heard her light footsteps walk towards me.

'What Brittany?' I asked, sitting up, crossing my legs so there was room for her to sit, which she did, her hand coming to rest on the swell of her stomach.

'I love you.' She whispered. She looked upset, scared almost, so I smiled at her, resting my hand over hers.

'I know you do. I love you too.' I frowned slightly, still smiling at her. 'Come up here.' I said, patting the space on the bed next to me. She shuffled up beside me and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close against my body and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 'Everything will be fine my love.' I mumbled into her soft locks, and I hoped with every tiny bit of my body and soul, that it would be.

…

-Artie-

I embraced Guinevere happily. It feels too long since I have seen my wife, I quickly kissed her before turning to Santana, pulling her into a hug as well. 'Santana!' I chuckled, 'I thank you greatly for all you have done these past few days. You are truly the best-friend I could ever have.' I smiled happily, I had never felt better than I had these past months, a beautiful Queen at my side, a great, brave knight as my best-friend, peace in the lands at last, and a wonderous kingdom. Camelot was surely the greatest in all the territories. I was proud. As the sun was setting over the mountainside, I linked my arms with Guinevere and walked inside, Santana, Finn and Sam following me. I walked into the Great Hall, where all of the castle had congregated, in order to celebrate my return. I took Guinevere to the front of the room with me, turning to face my subjects, a beaming smile across everyones faces. I was proud to call this my kingdom. 'Welcome, everyone.' I began, 'Please sit.' I watched as they did, a sea of faces still looking at me, 'Thank you, it is with great pleasure that I announce a success in our expedition, upon conversing with the other kingdoms...' I gave my speech with pride, regaling them all with tales of victory, I may have made it seem more exciting than it was, after all peace negotiations are an awful lot of talking and not much fun but I wasn't about to disappoint everyone. After I finished, I was greeted with applause and as we sat down to eat, I turned to Guinevere. 'I have missed you so much my love.' I pressed my lips to the back of her hand and shot her a smile, before turning to my food.

...

-No POV-

The room was filled with all the nobles of Camelot, from the kings court, the Dukes and Duchesses and their manservants to the knights and anyone else worthy of dining with the King. The whole room filled with chatter and good spirits, there was music and laughter and everyone seemed happy.

Except for two people.

Brittany, being the Queen was seated at the end of the room, next to her husband, with Elizabeth standing just behind on her left. The two of them were at the head of the long tables, with a decrease in status further along.

Santana, being a Knight was seated as such, in between Puck and Sam on King Arthurs side of the room, not that far away from Brittany. But to them, even an inch was too far.

They had to keep up appearances though, so Santana, jested with the men, joking around and crashing her mug with theirs, the beer inside sloshing around. While Brittany remained dainty and ladylike, eating her food in small bites and making polite conversation with Duchess Motta, who spent most of the time bragging about how much land she owned. Both women, stole glances whenever they could, their hearts beating erratically when their eyes met, a small smile on corners of their mouths, threatening to take over their expressions, looking away quickly before anyone noticed, or so they thought.

Quinn was under the command of the head servant this evening, and was currently walking around the hall, refilling peoples drinks, her eyes flicking between the two lovers, watching their silent exchange with pure anger boiling the blood in her veins. She hid her distaste and spite behind a polite smile as she refilled some random nobles wine goblet before her eyes met with Pucks. The man sending her a subtle nod before turning back to listen to whatever it was Sir Anderson was saying. Remembering their earlier exchange in the courtyard, she knew that now was the time. Under the pretence that she needed more wine in her jug, she left to the kitchens, checking that no one noticed, she discreetly retrieved a small vial from her tunic and poured it into the glass goblet. The Kings glass goblet.

Arthur continued to celebrate, he was talking to Mike, who was sat beside him, his left hand falling to rest atop Brittanys knee, caressing it softly as he talked, oblivious to her discomfort or Santanas burning jealousy. As is from nowhere, Quinn appeared and replaced the Kings empty goblet with the one she brought from the kitchens. She stood back, and watched the man completely drain his cup, a disorientated, drunk smile on his face as he laughed. She was submerged in the shadows, observing everyone in the room, waiting for the opportune moment, when suddenly Brittany got up and excused herself from the table, informing Arthur that she was feeling unwell and that she was going to retire to their chambers for the night. She kissed him quickly on the cheek before leaving the Great Hall, saying her goodbyes as she left.

It was barely two minutes later when Santana too informed the table that she was tired and was going to bed now. Departing from the room as quickly as she could.

_How strange._ Quinn thought watching the Knight leave, Puck must have thought so too because they both shared a look. A look that said they both knew what was happening and that there was a change in plan. Puck immediately made his way over to Arthur as Quinn rushed from the room, attempting to follow her love.

'Your Highness!' Puck chuckled plonking himself down in Brittanys vacant seat, 'Sire, do you mind if I sit here? It is fine for me to sit here right? Good good, HA.' The man laughed not giving the confused King time to answer, grabbing an apple from a bowl and taking a large bite into it, the juice dripping down his chin. He chewed loudly and swallowed with a gulp, shooting Arthur with a cheeky grin.

'Mordred. What are you doing?'

'I came to talk to you Kingy boy.'

'Mind how you talk to the King, Lothianite.' Matthew, the Kings Guard said angrily.

'Woah, want to call off your guard dog there sire?' Puck chuckled, munching on another bite.

'Matthew stand down, Sir Puckerman has just had too much to drink. What did you want Mordred?' Artie asked frowning at the Prince.

_Quinn caught up to Santana just outside of the West side of the building, hiding behind a pillar she watched as the young woman hurried to get to wherever she was going, stopping only to check she was not being followed. She obviously did not notice the blonde as she quickly turned back around and carried on, her destination clearly the only thing on her mind._

'I was just curious about something is all?' Puck threw the apple back and forth between his hands, not looking at the other man.

'What are you curious about?'

'Guinny and Sanny.'

'What in Gods name are you talking about?' Artie spat.

_Santana heard a noise from behind her and quickly span around, only to see that there was no one there, a small plant pot, that had been resting on a plinth, had fallen to the ground, seemingly by accident, and lay broken and smashed on the ground. It was suspicious, but she had no time to stop and check, she only had a short amount of time with her lover tonight, and she was going to make the most of it._

'Well Sire, you ever noticed how your wife and Lanceypants seem to disappear at the same time?' Puck said, a cruel smirk on his face.

_Quinn stood up slowly and looked at the plant she'd knocked down, before ignoring it and taking off after Santana._

'Because, Sire, if you do not mind me saying... I think that it is rather, strange. Would you not agree?' The apple had seemingly disappeared into thin air as he spoke.

_Santana hurried into her chambers and ran into Brittanys arms, wrapping her up in a tight embrace._ _The other blonde stood outside the room, peeking her head around the slightly opened door, her hand flying up to stifle her gasp._

'Pfft. It is nothing Mordred, merely a coincidence, you've had too much to drink. I suggest you retire for the night, I am sure we can jest about this tomorrow.' The King replied, waving his hand at him in an attempt to dismiss him. Puck grabbed his wrist and within milliseconds Matthew had drawn his knife against Pucks throat, causing the entire room to freeze in shock and stare at the scene and the Knights to rise from their seats, hands on the hilts of their swords.

'Then tell me, Arthur. Where are they both now?' The prince whispered darkly, a scowl on his face.

_Quinn had suspected it, but she had hoped that it were not true. Her Sanny, in love with the Queen. That harlot! She thought wickedly, the darkness inside of her growing._

_'I've missed you San.'_

_'Britt, we've only been apart for a few hours.'_

_'I know, but anytime feels like a lifetime when I am not by your side.'_

_Quinn rolled her eyes in disgust and tried to mentally connect with Puck, using the dark magic._

Arthur watched in horror as Pucks eyes grew black, and he bared his teeth, a cruel laugh spilling from his throat. His voice seemed deeper as he whispered. 'Lancelot's chambers.'

'Matthew.' Arthur mumbled.

'Yes Sire?' The guard frowned, his knife still against Pucks throat.

'Release him, tell everyone to remain calm and to get back to their celebrations. Mordred and I are going for a little walk.'

'But Sire-'

'Do as I have asked.'

'Of course.'

_The two women kissed passionately, their bodies pressed close as they could. Their love for each other filling the room and warming their hearts._

After the room was settled, The King and the Lothian Prince walked from the hall, followed by Matthew and a few more of the guards and headed towards Lancelot's chambers with great haste.

_Quinn chuckled darkly as she felt Pucks presence nearby, knowing that the King was with him, while the two women inside the room enjoyed each other company, believing themselves to be safe and alone. Quinn left, leaving it up to Puck, trusting that the man could handle the plan._

Arthur and the others approached the door slowly, apprehensive to discover what the King hoped was not true. But the tell tale sounds of moans and gasps confirmed it and as they burst through the door, their entire world came crashing down.

'Artie!' Santana cried, jumping away from Brittany who was beneath her on the bed, the game was up and they knew it.

Arthur felt his heart in his throat and tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment as he looked between the women in disbelief.

Puck stood just behind him, a cruel smirk on his face as he watched the emotions on the Kings face distort from heartbreak to anger as he shouted. 'Arrest them.'

…

**A/N Hey everyone, long time no update I know, there's no point me making excuses for not updating, but summers coming and I have nothing better to do than write so who knows what will happen, thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited, followed etc, you're all awesome. Hit me up on my Tumblr, (awkwardteenagenerves) my twitter, (snixyandiknowit) or even just PM on here if you have any questions. Peace out ya'll.**

**Gx**

**P.S. Season 4 sucked balls right?!**


	18. Authors Note

**A/N So I checked the alerts thing and discovered there was an error with uploading Chapter 18. It's actually Chapter 17 so if you haven't read the new chapter yet, then just jump back a chapter and it's there! I'll try and update quick as dicks, but no promises, anyway, stay awesome you guys and I'll see you next update! :)**

**Gx**


End file.
